Secrets
by LDJoe
Summary: Bellas life was hard, more so than many others could imagine. When she finally comes to Forks, she finds one person she may have more in common with than anyone else in the town. Question is, will the Hunter allow such a thing to happen? [Sorry the description isnt the best, it isnt my strong suit.] Bellice, rated T or Older T for now. May change it later.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, or Bella for short. I am sitting here in the car on my way home from the movies with my mom Renee and her fianc- no sorry; let me correct that, her new 'Husband' Phil. My mother is a little bit compulsive like that; it really didn't take long for them to go from dating to married, only half a year or so. Phil isn't that bad of a guy either. He treats my mother great but he is on the road quite a bit. You see, Phil is one of those minor league baseball players so he travels a lot for games and I go from time to time and for other games Renee just stays home with me. I can see it makes her sad but there isn't a lot of choice for her. I'm only 14 years old and being as clumsy as I am I wouldn't last too long on my own.

Phil is driving the car looking in the mirror every once and awhile and my mother was looking out the side window. It was quiet in the car and I was just sitting in the back enjoying the silence, I took a glance out the side window watching as the trees whipped by and for a split moment I could have sworn I saw something out there, something moving almost as fast as we were but when I looked again it was gone. I gave my head a shake and smiled, looking towards the front of the car. I could barely see out the front of car because the sun was beginning to set, I think I remember reading they called this time twilight. Just before evening? I think that is right. I don't know how Phil could see but he seemed confident and as if he could read my mind he reached over and grabbed Renee's hand I watched them exchange meaningful looks for a moment before a loud popping noise brought everyone back to the moment.

I grabbed the seat-belt defensively but Phil still managed to remain calm as he brought the car back under control and pulled to the side of the road. I hadn't seen another car on the road we were on for some time. So I hoped that someone might come by soon. It was starting to get dark as I watched Phil climb out of the car he leaned back in for a moment as Renee passed him a flashlight. I looked out the window to see him walk back to the rear of the car. I didn't know much about cars and I know Renee doesn't either so we were content to stay in the car.

"Don't worry Bella, Phil will take care of it." She smiled at me, I felt safe. That feeling quickly dropped when a heard something hit the side of the car and I didn't think it was Phil. I tried to look outside but the sun was just behind the horizon and with the trees it made it very difficult to see anything. I couldn't see Phil anymore and it was very quiet. I looked at her for a moment neither of us wanted to go but one of us had to. I mean, I was just a kid. Renee let out a sigh and I knew she was probably thinking the same thing. She unbuckled her seat-belt and looked back at me for a moment. "Just stay here and don't move" She was being serious mom now, it wasn't something she did often so I knew to stay put.

She climbed out of the car slowly, and I could only make her out as she moved through the light that was coming from inside the car. After a moment that light faded out and I could only make out her silhouette but then I heard something that to this day still haunts me. A scream, Renee's scream. It was enough to bring me out of the car, quicker than I could imagine. I don't know what I expected to do but I wanted to try and help, somehow. My eyes adjusted to the darkness impossibly fast and I saw someone lying on the ground, Phil I think. Standing over him was Renee it's like she was trying to wake him up.

"Mom?" My voice sounded shaky, Honestly I was terrified. Something in me screamed to run away but I was frozen on the spot. I just looked at my mother as she began to cry, I wanted to run to her and Phil. I wanted to know what to do and how I could help but in that moment a sound coming from my left caught my attention. As I turned to look, I couldn't believe it.

Standing there, or more so standing on four legs was a wolf. I had to rub my eyes like the old cliche in movies but it was true, standing before me was a wolf easily much large than I. It had its head bowed down low but its eyes I could feel were trained on me. Like it was trying to evaluate me. I heard the howl and let out a scream of my own but it bounded past me and tackled my mother to the ground. I heard its teeth puncture flesh and in that moment I found myself, I ran at the wolf and swung with whatever strength I could manage.

It was like hitting a brick wall, I heard a loud snap I think it was my wrist but I didn't even notice, I tried my hardest but nothing I did even seemed to register with the beast. With one quick snarl in my direction all of my courage failed me and I fell down. The beast turned back to my mother and I could see what looked like its teeth shining in the moonlight as it bit down again and again on my mother. I began to back up, towards the front of the car. As I reached the front I felt a warm hand grab me on the wrist and throw me into the backseat door of the car, which I hadn't closed behind me. I looked outside to see another silhouette moving outside the car, This one caught the beast off guard and the sound of breaking bones and a whimper told me that, impossibly, the other person was winning. I noticed that the other person was a man, he appeared to only be in his twenties. I couldn't make out too much detail however as he moved surprisingly fast, dodging the wolves attacks.

I don't know how he did it, because one moment it wasn't there and the next it wasn't, but the man pulled a very large weapon, a sword maybe and plunged it through the center of the wolf. After a loud yelp, wolf slumped over and.. morphed? It was human now.. Was that a werewolf?

* * *

**ALEX POV**

The mongrel went limp on my sword. It was recently turned and apparently not trained very well because it didn't take me long to beat it. I could see the morph happening so I withdrew the sword from his chest and turned it back into my hand. I hated when I got my arm covered in blood like this. I tried to wipe it off on something, maybe my jacket when I noticed the girl still inside the car, She had seen most of what had happened. I walked over to the door and pulled it open, She shrunk back to the far side of the car, like I was going to hurt her. Oh girl, If only you knew.

"Are those your parents?" I asked, trying to keep everything as clinical as possible. She looked completely devastated. She only nodded. "I'm sorry about this." She looked up at me for a moment but in that moment, my fist connected with the side of her face. And she was unconscious. I didn't want to hurt her, but I didn't expect the mongrel to make it to civilization. No other way to leave her unconscious. I grabbed her by the leg and pulled her out the side of the car, reaching my hand under her head to avoid it hitting the pavement. All my years had taught me what I was going to need to do to cover this up. Reaching into my backpack, I pulled out a large brown sack. It was cliche but it held a body perfectly during the evening. Not like I was going to run into anyone anyways, but you have to be careful when disposing of a body. Especially in this age, the age of the cell phone camera.

I put the morphing mongrel into the bag and set it aside, taking a moment to ensure no one was around. The mother was well, All I will say is that she looked like she wasn't going to be identified anytime soon. The father looked in much better shape, It was a quick death. If only I got here sooner I could have avoided these human deaths. I hated being one step behind, but this 'thing' wouldn't commit to any certain action. Couldn't track it properly. No point worrying about it now. I grabbed the woman and put her in the front passengers seat even going as far as placing the seat-belt across her corpse. It was all in the presentation. I walked back to the rear of the car and dragged the father into the drivers side and buckled him up also.

I had to make this into an accident scene. I morphed the thumb of my left hand into a sharp blade, intending to pierce the rear wheel but it turns out, that's why the stopped in the first place. Well at least there was one upside. I walked back to the front of the car and reached across the woman in the front seat, pulling the parking brake on the car and slamming the door shut. The girl was still unconscious on the side of the road where I had left her. I looked down at her, even in the moonlight overhead I could see her pale skin, almost as bad as those bloody leeches. Ugh. There is still a coven of those nearby. I placed my hands on the back of the car and began to push, A tree would do the trick nicely.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

My head hurt.. Oh my god did it ever hurt. What happened? Did he hit me? The guy who saved me from that.. Werewolf? Yes.. It was a wolf I know what I saw. I sat up, wait a second wasn't I In the car? What am I doing? I could see lights flashing just down the road, did that man call for an ambulance? Where is my family? There were a million questions running through my head but nothing was making clear sense. I reached up to feel my head then realized by the screaming pain in my hand that it was probably broken. By now the ambulance was, on the scene, as some would say. I vaguely remember someone running up to me and then darkness.

**3 YEARS LATER**

They said I was crazy for what I saw that night. Maybe they were right. All I know is that I spent years in that institution, with doctors talking to me like I was crazy. But now here I am, going to live with my father in my birth town, Forks, Washington. Charlie came to visit me quite often and for that I was glad, it allowed me to keep a level head, even in my surroundings. After a while I just started to agree with the doctors and now here I am, free to leave the institution but on the agreement that Charlie would keep a close eye on me. Ugh. That's fine. Maybe I can get my bearings back and stop having the nightmares of that night.

My Name Is Isabella Marie Swan and I am not insane.

**A/N: Alright, So this is my first attempt at a Twilight FF. Im pretty new to the whole writing thing in general but I have quite a few ideas for this story and I hope i can get it that far. Any reviews would be helpful, and yeah. I am excited for this, I hope you all are too. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight nor any of the characters in her story. They belong to Miss Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own my own original characters. Oh and the story here too. I own that. =)**

* * *

"Welcome home Bells!" Charlie seemed cheery as he held his arms out for me to see. Well it was one hand I guess really, His other hand continued to hold the steering wheel. The sun was hidden behind an overcast sky and it kind of gave the whole town a down and gloomy appearance. Charlie had been with me since I was released from St. Luke's in Phoenix, Arizona just after my 17th birthday. Nine days after, to be exact and for that I was grateful, I had been in that Hospital since the night of the car accident.. But I can't think about that night. I don't want to. I looked over at Charlie who was now just studying me. I only smiled and nodded trying to get the attention off from me. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before looking back out to the road.

The silence persisted for most of the drive into Forks, I was mostly glad for that. It was loud some nights in the hospital and anytime it was quiet I enjoyed it the best I could. I was lucky to have Charlie as a Dad, from what I remember before he and my mom split up and anytime I came to visit him after, was that he liked to keep things quiet. We drove through the town and I noticed a few people wave at Charlie and for a moment I didn't know how they could recognize him behind the wheel but then, duh, Bella, you're sitting in the cruiser. I guess being the chief of police brings certain recognition.

"Are you hungry, Bell?" Charlie asked as he seen my eyes glance at the café down the street. I shrugged; I was somewhat hungry. I hadn't eaten much in the last 12 hours so I wouldn't object to some food. Charlie took my shrug to say I was hungry and pulled off the road then into the parking lot. I pushed the hair behind my ear and looked over at the diner; it looked mostly unoccupied save for a couple that was sitting in a booth and two older looking men. I climbed out of the car and pulled my arms across my chest and looked around me. No one was really paying attention to me and Charlie wasn't in his uniform so for the most part people just went along their way.

Charlie pulled the door open for me and I stepped in, moving towards the back of the room, furthest from the door and I could hear Charlie right close behind me. I slid into the booth and he sat down across from me. I didn't know what to do, it was such a small town and I knew that somehow, some way the kids my age here will have heard about my past and I don't know if I really want to deal with all that attention. At the same time I know if I just stayed at home I would bring even more unwanted attention, talking about the reclusive Miss Swan hiding in her dad's house. If I went to school I think at least the attention would die down, sooner or later. That was a pretty easy decision to come to.

The waitress had already come over when I looked up. She was looking at me now, apparently waiting for my order." Just the house salad would do fine", I told her. So she wrote it down and walked away, once again I looked out the window. I could see each of the cars moving both directions down Main Street but I wasn't really paying much attention to the cars but I did see a very fancy one driving past. It was a really bright yellow and looked really out place, so I followed it as long as I could and when I turned to say something to Charlie he spoke first.

"I guess we should talk about what you will be doing." He looked uncomfortable, rubbing his hands together in front of his face, then through his hair which was beginning to show the grays of his years. Before he could continue though I should tell him what my plans will be.

"To be honest dad, I just want to go to school." I sighed as he looked a little taken aback. "I want to try and put the past behind me and move forward you know?" I sat back and brushed the hair behind my ear once more, he was studying me for quite some time before smiling, the of smile kind that reached his eyes.

"I think that's for the best," he said, but before he could continue talking the food arrived at our table. The woman who brought out our food stopped to make small talk but I kind of zoned them out. My attention wasn't even on my food so much as it was on the happenings of the town outside. I took a few bites of my salad. It tasted pretty good. It was simple but was better than most of what I had eaten at the hospital. I was vaguely aware that the topic had turned to me but it wasn't until Charlie cleared his throat did it catch my attention.

"Sorry about that, what were you saying?" I looked up at the girl she looked to be about my age but with dirty blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She had very green eyes and a kind smile. I smiled back at her then looked at Charlie who looked confused for a moment before hiding it behind a fake smile. He looked up at our waitress and motioned towards me again. "Hi I'm Bella," I smiled my most sincere smile and held out my hand which she shook quickly. I turned back to my food and I was still aware of both sets of eyes on me but I zoned it out turning my attention back out the window.

_Later on..._

It was getting later in the day when Charlie and I had left the diner. We ate mostly in silence only talking once in a while; mostly about when I thought would be best to start school. I figured the quicker the better. He agreed. It really didn't take us long to agree on stuff, I don't know if he was just agreeing with me to make me happy. Or he really did agree with me but either way it helped us get to an understanding quicker. The sun was beginning to go down, as we pulled into the driveway of my old house. Charlie never moved out after Renee (my mom) left him and took me with her… Renee…

"Here Bella" Charlie brought me out of my little train of thought and I was very glad for that. In his hands were the keys to the house. He was trying to carry all of my bags himself. Now don't get me wrong I don't have a lot of stuff. A suitcase and a carry-on bag, but I guess he also had his suitcase also. I tried to grab for my suitcase but he pulled it back and held the keys out more. He was a man for sure, didn't want to make more than one trip. I took the keys from his hand and walked up the front of the house and put the key in the lock. I turned it and pushed the door open just as Charlie reached the door. He took everything straight upstairs as I removed the key and looked around the house.

I hadn't been to the house here in... I don't know, it must have been at least 5 years, but everything looked more or less the same. The couch and recliner chair were the exact same as I remembered them but now they were pointing at a much larger flat screen TV. I hung the keys on the hook by the door and took off my hoodie, hanging it on the peg in the hallway. I noticed hanging on the hook was a jacket that looked to be my size and would probably be better at keeping out the rain than anything I had brought with me. "Thanks Charlie." I mumbled as I heard him move around on the floor upstairs. It was an old house so I could hear every creak on the floor. I looked at pictures on the wall, mostly from when he and mom were together and lots of happy smiling photos. A couple of them had Charlie in what looked like dirty brown waders; he was holding up an impressively long fish. I didn't know what kind of fish it was. Next to that picture was a picture of me holding a much smaller fish up with a smile on my face, I couldn't remember when that one was taken but I didn't look much older than 6 or 7.

"You remember that?" Charlie said, walking up behind me. I jumped and felt my heart race in my chest for a moment and a clutched at it while he put his hand on my back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I turned to look at him and he was smiling that wide smile again.

"You didn't scare me..." I said quietly, but I knew he heard me because he let out a laugh and grabbed the picture off the wall and moved over to the recliner. He collapsed down and motioned for me to follow him and I did, sitting down on the side of the couch closest to him. He turned on the lamp in between us as I sat down and handed me the picture.

"It was your first summer here after... well after you left with your mother. You wanted to come down and watch me fish. After an hour or so you looked kind of bored so I called you over and you caught him. I was surprised you held on to him as long as you did. But then-" The memory flooded back to me at that moment. I was so happy that I got to hold a fish but right after the picture was taken it moved and I dropped it. Then I fell in the water too. It was all fun though. It happened to me a lot, too clumsy for my own good at times; the fact that I made it into the house without slipping or falling or somehow putting myself in mortal danger impressed me. I looked up at Charlie and he seemed to be lost in his own thought looking down at the picture.

"Alright Dad, I'm going to head upstairs and get settled in." I rose from the couch and it brought him back around he smiled and nodded his head as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He handed me the picture and as I walked away he began to talk.

"Be up early tomorrow Bells, we will head into the school tomorrow and see if we can get you enrolled to start on Monday."

I was walking down the hallway and after I put the picture up I made my way upstairs. I still knew which room was mine so I walked to the door and after taking a deep breath I pushed it open. The room hadn't changed too much except now there was a twin sized bed in the middle of the room and a new dresser in the corner. I stepped further into the room and I noticed there was also a new desk pushed against the wall. I walked over to the large window and looked out at the dark yard. I could make out the trees on the edge of the property but beyond that I couldn't make out anything in the blackness.

I walked over to the suitcases and reached inside, pulling out a pair of pajamas and a tank top. I heard the pill bottle shake and sighed; I pulled out the bottle and looked it over "Iloperidone" Take two pills blah, blah, blah. It was something I was used to by now. I popped the lid off of the bottle and removed two blue little pills and put them into my mouth. By now I was getting better at taking pills and swallowed it without any problem. I walked towards the bathroom and noticed that Charlie had cleared out a little area for me to put my stuff and I was grateful for that much.

It didn't take long before I stepped out of the bathroom. I listened downstairs and heard Charlie watching something on the TV.

"Good Night Dad!" I called down the stairs. He didn't respond so I figured he was sleeping on the couch. I thought about going down the stairs maybe to check on him, but I know it was a long day for him too. I smiled for no one in particular and walked into my room. Closing the door I climbed into bed and looked at the clock, 10:15pm. As good a time as any to go to bed. I climbed into bed and threw the blankets over myself. It was very comfortable in the bed and it didn't take very long before I began to drift off into sleep.

* * *

**A sharp blade swinging at me, dodge, dodge, dodge… He is fast... He must be a vampire too; but why a sword? Dodge, Dodge, Dodge. I can see his eyes and they are burning with a hatred that has been born from centuries of distaste. It's her! The Girl! I turned my head for a second to look at her, her beautiful auburn hair and her golden brown eyes. What is she doing here? I have to protect her, protect her from this man, the man with the burning hatred in his eyes. I could hear her sweet voice calling my name…**

**Alice... ALICE**

I came out of my vision and looked around, only Edward was with me at the time and I knew he could see what I saw. We both abandoned the kill when my vision began to take over and now we both stood here. He spoke first.

"That's her again. But who was he?" He said, rubbing his chin trying to work it out like I was. I don't know but I think we should talk to Carlisle about it. He nodded at my thought and we took off in the direction of the house. We hadn't gone too far from the house and as we approached the house I could see Jazz in the window looking out, I knew he could feel my tension when we go closer, within 10 seconds both Edward and I were in the house and up the stairs standing before Carlisle's study.

"Come in," he said. 'Edward let me talk to him alone for a minute?,' I asked in my head. Edward looked at me for a moment before nodding. This was just something I need to do on my own.

"I know," I heard him whisper as he walked down the hallway at a human pace. I pushed the door open to the study and found Carlisle sitting behind his desk like he usually is. He looked up for a moment and motioned for me to sit down but I was a little anxious and didn't really want to sit down. I walked over to one side of the study trying to figure out how I was going to begin and Carlisle gave me all of the time I needed.

"Okay, so I had another vision about the girl, Bella." I said, looking down at my hands again. Carlisle set the papers down and gave me that fatherly look and I knew I was okay to continue. "Except this time, I was fighting someone or something. It was trying to kill me but I had to protect her..."

"I see, and this is the first vision of this mystery attacker?" He asked, a hint of worry in his voice. I nodded. I knew that I would have to keep an eye on her, maybe even go and see her, I spotted her earlier today at the diner in town with her father so I knew she was going to be at the Police Chiefs place.

"Carlisle I have to do something."

**A/N – There is Chapter 2, I do have a question for you, my readers. I know some people don't have much of a problem with POV changes but I know some do. So I would like to know what you think. Do you mind the POV changes mid chapter or would you prefer a full chapter dedicated to an individual character? It will probably stay just between Bella, Alice and my OC Alexander. Let me know in a PM or Review.**

**- Until next time. Stay classy =) (Okay, Maybe not the best sign off. I'll come up with something)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters herein, that's for Stephanie Meyer. I do own my own characters and the plot of this story.**

* * *

_**I could see the fur standing up all across the body of the wolf. It was looking down on me; its teeth as sharp as razors and a snarl emanating from behind its closed mouth. It stands on its hindquarters and advances towards me, reaching out a long arm. I can see blood dripping off of the claws of the beast. Just as it makes contact with my face I'm brought back to reality.**_

Ugh, another nightmare. I haven't had a dream like that in quite some time. I thought it was getting better, maybe it was just my bad luck. Running my hand through my hair I look at the clock, 5:58am. Well it could have been earlier I guess, the tree outside my window shook and it drew my eyes to the outside. Climbing out of the bed I could feel the cold bite; it was fall, so I should have suspected it but even in Phoenix it never got this cold. I grabbed a sweater from in my suitcase and threw it on; walking over to the window I leaned against the frame and once again looked out at the tree line. Nothing out of the ordinary, I looked up at the sky and I could faintly make out the blueing in the sky as the sun was preparing to rise, best to start getting ready for the day.

I walked out of the bathroom with my hair up in a towel and fresh clothes on. I made my way downstairs. I looked into the living room and everything was off and silent, I guess Charlie made it up stairs last night after all. Walking into the kitchen I let out a yawn and opened the fridge, looking for something to make for breakfast. It was a weird thought to have; making my own breakfast was something I hadn't done in some time. I mean, the food they served at the hospital wasn't terrible or anything. No, they did the best they could but nothing compares to making your own breakfast.

There were some eggs, bacon and even some hash browns, why not right? Pulling everything out of the kitchen I took a survey of what else we had in there. Not much, I might have to go shopping sometime this week. How was I going to get around? I would have to talk to Charlie about that when he woke up, the sound of the bacon on the grill sizzling brought back memories from when I was younger; watching Charlie in kitchen early morning, Mom sitting in the living room painting her nails. Even when I was younger I didn't really get into the girly things so I was in the kitchen with Charlie helping to cook the bacon and the eggs.

I hadn't even noticed I was on auto pilot until the toast popped and it made me jump, bringing me back to the task at hand. I pulled the toast from the toaster and spread margarine across the bread. I put it in my mouth as I pulled the bacon off of the stove and placed it on a plate, separating a large portion for Charlie and then doing the same with the eggs and the browns. I covered Charlie's food and placed it in the oven, taking a bite from my toast and bringing my food to the table by the window. The sun was beginning to rise in the distance and it was casting some pretty interesting shadows on the ground in the yard. For a split second I thought I spotted the shadow of a person standing in the tree line but when I looked again there wasn't anyone there.

"Hey Kiddo," Charlie said as he entered the kitchen, he yawned and walked over to the coffee pot.

"Morning, food is in the stove. I didn't know when you would be getting up but it is still pretty fresh." I smiled and motioned to my food. Charlie looked at me in shock for a moment before turning around and placing the coffee pot in the sink and running some water into the pot. I placed some bacon into my mouth and began to chew as Charlie went about getting a pot of coffee on the go. He pulled out the plate of food and looked it over. I was still focused on the trees as the sun hid behind some clouds and with the way it looked outside, it was probably going to be that way for some time.

The phone rang causing both Charlie and I to jump slightly. I looked over at the stove which had a digital read out, 6:55am. That was still pretty early but Charlie rose from his seat at the table and finished the bite of food he was chewing as he picked up the phone.

"Billy! ... Yeah I-," Charlie stopped talking and turned his back to me, listening to the person named Billy on the other end of the line. I didn't really mind the secrecy. I picked up my plate and walked over to the sink and rinsed off my plate, Charlie was still trying to be quiet on the phone but I walked past him and went upstairs. We would have to be getting ready to head to the school soon, so I figured I would hop in the shower before I got dressed for the day.

_Later on..._

I was sitting in the front seat of the cruiser and Charlie was dressed to go in to work today but first we had to go to the school. He pulled right up to the front doors, or at least as close as he possibly could. After he turned off the engine I let out a sigh and climbed out of the car and as I closed the door I looked around the parking lot. Even for 7:45 there aren't many students here yet. I noticed a silver Volvo parked not far away and pulling up at that time next to the Volvo was a red jeep filled with students. I didn't get a very good look at them before I noticed Charlie walking past me so I turned to followed him in.

We made our way through the hallway, only noticing a couple of students who appeared to be too busy with late homework to notice Charlie and I walking into the office. We walked to the lady behind the counter and Charlie began speaking to her. I felt like I was being watched so I turned my head and I saw… I don't know the best way to explain the vision that stood on the other side of the door watching me, unblinking.

She wasn't very tall, maybe about the same height as me. Her swirling golden brown eyes were piercing mine; her hair was short, almost pixie like. Her nose is tiny but not disproportionate to the rest of her face. I actually stopped breathing for a moment. We continued staring at each other for what felt like eternity before she snapped out of her trance and walked away, leaving me staring at the door like a crazy person. Perhaps that was a poor choice of words.

"Bella?" Charlie asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see both him and the elderly lady behind the counter looking at me expectantly. I tried to play the conversation in my head to see what it was they were waiting on but nothing came to me, just her. That girl. I never thought much about sexuality; those years I was in the hospital they frowned on anything even remotely sexual, so I never put much thought into it… but if she were there…

I got enrolled in school with very little zoning out which was surprising considering that girl was on my mind quite a bit. Charlie talked to me about how I was going to get home from school which basically means until we could get me a vehicle I was going to either need to catch a ride with a student or wait for him. I would probably just walk, which wouldn't really be a problem for me. I looked at the schedule in my hand and walked towards my first class. By now the hallways were quite crowded; so getting through wasn't very easy, especially for someone who was as prone to accidents as I was.

I managed to walk to my first class, Math, having only slipped slightly once. I managed to catch myself, with a minimal audience and walked in the class trying not to look around the room. I walked over to the teacher and handed her my note for being late. Luckily she didn't feel like introducing me to the entire class, so I turned to walk towards the seat in the back of the class and once again my breath caught in my throat. It was her. I was going to be sitting next to her. I ignored all sets of eyes that I could feel watching me at the moment and focused on her and making my way to the back of the class without finding a way to embarrass myself. That would be good too.

Sitting down in my seat I put my hands on the table and tried my best not to look at the goddess next to me. My self-control quickly fell to my curiosity and I chanced a small glance in her direction to find her staring at me with a look in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. I wasn't quite sure what to say so I turned back towards the front of class where the teacher was talking, I felt her eyes on me still so for the first time in a long time I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks and I blushed. I could feel the burn on my cheeks and that was when the teacher assigned some work for us to work on but of course I didn't have a book. I looked around for a split second wondering just what I was going to do but then…

"You need a book?" She said and it sounded like music to my ears, it was a little higher pitched than a normal voice and it sounded like there were bells ringing somewhere. She must have noticed my look of shock, she probably noticed my mouth hanging open like it was and she flashed me a wide smile. "You can use mine until we can get you one." She shuffled her seat closer to mine and I didn't know what to say.

That was most of first period. I honestly didn't know what to say to her. It is a weird feeling but it was like I was drawn to her. Even not having had a single boyfriend OR girlfriend and here I am thinking about soul-mates and with a girl no less. As the class was coming to a close we had finished our work and were just talking with one another quietly.

"My name is Alice, by the way, Alice Cullen. You are Isabella Swan right?" She smiled at me again and I lost my train of thought again. Why did that keep happening? She just kept looking at me, patiently for a response.

"Sorry, Yeah. I prefer Bella but that's me." I held out my hand for her to shake which she did. I noticed quickly that her hand was much colder than even mine and I have poor circulation... She must have noticed and pulled her hand away quickly.

"Okay Bella. Can I see your schedule? Maybe we have another class together?" She asked and I felt like I wanted to make her happy so secretly I hoped she and I had more classes together. Get a hold of yourself Bella. You just met her. So I reached into the stack of papers I had on the table and found my schedule. I looked at it for a moment then handed it to her part of me hoping I wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Well we have free period after lunch together. If you want we could get to know one another better then?" How could I say no?

"Of course," I responded, smiling at her. At that moment the bell sounded and Alice rose from the table and that's when I really noticed how graceful she moved as she made her way to the front of the class and out the door. I was mesmerized for a moment but then I gathered my things together and moved towards my next class.

* * *

How I managed to sit next to Bella as long as I did I don't think I'll ever know. When the bell rang I had to get out of class as quick as possible while still moving at a human pace which was very difficult. I hope I didn't scare her off but I knew that if I stayed there much longer I wouldn't have been able to control myself anymore. I moved through the hallways at as brisk of pace as I could manage; ignoring the looks I got from the boys in this school, and the few girls too, looking for one of my siblings. Luckily I spotted Edward walking towards his class; I just need for him to pick out my voice in his head... EDWARD! He turned his head in my direction and I knew I had gotten his attention. I need to go and hunt, I... I'll explain better when I get back. He nodded and turned back to walking towards class.

As I walked out of the school I kept thinking back to class and more so to the scent of Bella's blood. It was stronger than any human's blood I have ever felt before. I was pretty proud of myself for not losing control while in the same instance I hated myself for wanting it so bad. I gave the parking lot a quick looking over and after making sure no one was watching me I ran into the forest as fast as I could, I would prefer to be as far away from the school as I could get before I started hunting, I didn't want any accidents happening now.

Once I was far enough away from the school and all I could hear and feel around me was the wildlife I began to let myself go. I began moving purely on instincts; I could feel a heartbeat, a step in soft grass and the sound of a tongue gathering much needed nourishment from a nearby running lake. Within a couple of seconds I was perched on a tree, looking down on a deer. It wasn't very old maybe a year or two, tops. It didn't even see or hear me coming before the sound of its breaking neck echoed off the trees and sent birds scurrying away. I drank more than I usually do, in fact there was very little left of the deer when I had finished. I wiped my mouth with my hand but it was pretty clean. I gave myself a once over just making sure my outfit hadn't been dirtied and luckily it hadn't.

I turned to head back towards the school when I felt the feeling in the back of my head and my vision was becoming blurry. It was another one of my visions. I had been having them more frequently since Bella had been released from the hospital…

_**-The man from before is back and I can see his face better this time but yet I'm still fighting him. He is using some sort of bladed weapon like a sword but that can't be right, swords can't hurt our skin. I'm moving quicker than he is but he is blocking all of my attacks with ease. There is Bella again, she is watching the fight and I could see the fear in her eyes. She was calling out to me but I couldn't make out the words. The momentary distraction proved too much and when I turned back to face my opponent, I could see the blade swinging for my throat-**_

I came back to reality and took a moment to look back over the vision. It didn't make sense, why was I fighting this guy. Who was he? And how was Bella involved? Would it be better to just leave her out of this? Maybe we could avoid all of this mess all together? No, that wouldn't work. I could feel the ache in my chest from a heart that no longer beat. It wouldn't be right for me to make that decision. It was for Bella alone to make and I would deal with the consequences... or we would deal with them together if that may be the case. Oh yeah! Bella! I am going to meet up with her for free period!

I took off towards the school again, feeling the burn in my throat calmed down as much as it was gave me confidence in my strength to keep myself in check. I looked at my phone for the time, at least I would make it back in time to talk to my family about this latest vision.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and I made my way to the lunchroom with a girl from my English class. Her name was Angela... Angela Weber I think. She invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch. I was surprised with how well things were going in the school. I thought for sure there would have been rumours and constant staring. What I looked forward to the most though was my free period when I could get to know Alice a little better.

I entered the lunch room following behind Angela and we made our way over to the food line. There weren't very many people in the line just yet, but by the time we got in line and waiting it began to fill up pretty quick. I wasn't even all that hungry so I grabbed a bottle of juice and an apple and followed Angela to her table which was already quite full. She began to introduce me to her friends but at that time I noticed a group of people entering the cafeteria. Well I wasn't sure if I should call them people or angels because that's what they looked like. There were five of them all together, each with pale skin but flawless features. There were two blondes and three brunettes and I honestly didn't know how I could describe them to someone who hadn't seen them before. It was as if they stepped right out of the beautiful people lists you read about and walked into the school.

I turned to ask Angela about them but it was the girl with light brown hair, I think her name was Jessica, who took notice of my notice and began to speak.

"Ah, so you noticed the Cullens huh?" She asked, and I heard a huff come from next to her. The blonde girl who I think was named Lauren just shook her head and looked at the boys, Tyler, Mike and... I don't remember the others name, I must have been too zoned out. "They are kind of a big thing at the school but they don't really socialize with any of us..." When she turned to look at them sitting at their table on the other side of the room I followed her gaze.

"The big guy sitting next to the blonde girl, His name is Emmett. She is Rosalie and the two of them are going together. Her twin, the one who looks way too tense is Jasper and sitting next to him is Serena. She doesn't talk much, even for the Cullens. Lastly, the boy sitting at the end of the table; the one who looks like he just heard the worst news of his life? That's Edward. I wouldn't try to get his attention though; none of the girls here at the school seem to be good enough." Jessica said, pushing some food around on her plate. I could tell she had tried to get Edward's attention but I didn't care about that right now.

"What about the other one? Alice?" I asked not really looking back at my table, more like studying the group of them across the table. I noticed from time to time one of them would glance up and look at me. Before anyone could respond I heard that voice coming from behind me and I turned around quickly to see everyone had stopped eating and had turned their attention to the girl standing. Alice.

"I'm right here of course." She said; a smile on her face. I could see all of the boys were staring at her with their jaws hanging low. Everyone at the table was looking at the girl in awe, but she was looking straight into my eyes. The golden liquid color her eyes bore into mine and I couldn't help but wish to get lost and swim in them for hours... Damn Bella get a hold of yourself.

I heard a loud laugh from across the room. I noticed that it had a ringing quality to it so I turned back for a minute to see Edward trying to compose himself. It was he who had burst out laughing when I turned back to look at Alice, I could see her glaring at Edward but then she turned to face me again, I could feel the heat building up in my cheeks.

"I'm just going to talk to my family quickly and then we can go find somewhere quiet to talk, sound good?" She asked, still looking at me. I didn't want to chance speaking out loud so I nodded. She smiled the widest smile and I felt my breath catch for a moment before she moved across the lunch room with such grace. When I finally tore my eyes away from her, I looked at the table I was sitting at and all eyes were on me; well, all eyes except Lauren's.

"What?" Was pretty much the unison question that was asked. I didn't know how to respond to them so I just shrugged my shoulder like there was nothing to it. But there was a lot to it. I just hoped my little schoolgirl crush wasn't all for nothing.

**A/N - This is the longest chapter I have written but it felt natural so I think I can keep this pace up comfortably. Also I hope to update like this for as long as possible and even if I cant I'll do my best to get the updates to you guys as soon as possible. Beyond that, My hope is that you guys enjoy and keep reviewing.**

**- Keep it real.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't NOT own Twilight.. or any of those characters. Those are Stephanie Meyers, I do own, however, my own original characters and ideas that I may express here. =)**

* * *

I chanced a look over at Alice talking to her siblings across the cafeteria. I don't know what was happening but it seemed like they weren't too happy. Well, mostly the one named Rosalie and the one named Edward. Emmett was holding onto Rosalie and looked like he was trying to calm her down while Edward seemed to be huffing a lot and turning his head. Jasper was saying something to Serena but she just nodded her head or shook it. I don't think I seen her mouth move in the slightest. I could see that the little outburst at the Cullen table hadn't gone unnoticed as most of the students were now staring in their direction.

After a moment I seen Alice turn around and walk back towards me, not a person in the cafeteria moved or made much sound but the bell for lunch rang and it snapped everyone back to attention. All the shuffling and standing up of the students made me lose sight of the Cullens sitting at the table, but I did manage to see Alice move through the students quite gracefully before she arrived at my table. I hadn't even noticed the rest of the people at my table get up and leave, but apparently they did at some point. Oops.

"Ready to go?" She asked, taking the empty seat beside me. I had no idea where we would be going but for some reason that really didn't bother me.

"Yeah," I said, maybe a little too eagerly. She took me by the hand and helped me up. I was taken aback once again by the coolness of her hand; she didn't let it go this time, but I wasn't really complaining. We were moving through the hallways now at a pace that isn't very safe for someone like me, where many students were still taking their time on their way to class. I slipped on a text book that someone had yet to pick up but Alice was there to make sure I didn't fall on my face. She glared at the student for a moment before we set off again. I had no idea where we were going until we actually arrived… the library, interesting choice.

She continued to lead me by the hand to the furthest end of the stacks. There was a table back here and it was sufficiently quiet for students to work on their studies without interruption from heavy through traffic. She let go of my hand and motioned towards one of the chairs and I sat down, she took the seat that was closest to mine and placed one arm on the table looking over at me, a smile on her face.

"Alright Miss Swan, tell me everything there is to know about you," She said her eyes flashing a hint of a devilish side. I could feel my cheeks begin to heat up from the blood rushing and I looked away for a moment, hoping she wouldn't notice but doubtless she would. I took a moment before looking into her eyes again and she seemed to be patiently waiting for me to answer her question… oh shit. How was I going to answer her question? I don't know if she would run away from me if I told her I spent 3 years in a mental hospital… or about what I saw. At the same time however I didn't want to lie to her. I think the best bet is to get her talking first, then ill figure out where to go from there. That's smart thinking Bella. Not.

"How about you go first?" I asked, still looking into her honey globes. She gave me a look that told me that wasn't what she wanted to hear but she quickly smiled and nodded her head.

"Well, my name is Alice Cullen and I live with my brothers and sisters with Mr. Cullen, the doctor," Her voice sounded like music to my ears and I was completely focused on her. "There are 7 of us, not including my adopted mother or father. You saw Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Serena today. At home sick today is my older adopted brother Adam." I nodded my head but completely shocked. I was an only child and sometimes I felt suffocated but 8 teenagers living in the same house? How could any of them function?

"Wait," I found myself talking before I had even thought it through, but I was curious. "Mr. Cullen adopted all of you? Why so many? Don't any of you get cramped all living in the same house." Alice was taken aback by my forwardness but then let out a high pitched laugh that changed the demeanor pretty quickly.

"Well, my adopted mother always wanted a big family and she couldn't have a biological one of her own, so Carlisle was more than happy to oblige," She said with that smile on her face still. "That and we have a pretty big house so space is not really an issue for us." That made sense, maybe I was just used to having a couple hundred residents housed in my facility and from time to time it made things feel crowded. I couldn't help but begin to get lost in her eyes, although it seemed they were a little darker than before but it was probably just the way light was hitting them. "What else would you like to know?" She asked, leaning against her arm but not taking her eyes off of me.

"Well I hope it wouldn't be too forward for me to ask but you were adopted right? What happened with your parents?" I asked, her facial expression instantly dropped and she looked at the floor. It broke my heart to see her sad. I reached out a hand to touch the side of her face but stopped mid reach. I didn't know if it would be right to touch her face, maybe the shoulder. To show I'm comforting but without being too forward. So that's what I did, I placed a hand on her shoulder which was also colder, wow, her whole body must be this cold and so soft. It was strange but then I quickly remembered why I was doing this in the first place. "I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to ask and if it's too painful you don't have to tell me…" I said, purposefully leaving it up to her. I was curious but I really didn't want to see the angel before me sad.

She inhaled slowly and looked up at me, she smiled at me but I could see it didn't reach her eyes. I didn't know what to say to her but before I could really say anything she spoke up, "it is okay, Bella. It's just not something I talk about very often…" She trailed off looking around the library, I didn't know if she wanted to make sure no one was listening in or something else but after a solid minute of silence she began to speak again.

"I don't remember my parents very well honestly, but I do remember that not long after I was… put into foster care, they passed away," She wasn't looking at me, just the books lining the walls around us. I didn't know what else to do so I placed my hand on hers. She looked down at my hand for a fraction of a second before looking up at me. For a moment I thought she was upset but I saw that genuine smile cross her face again and I knew that what I was doing was okay. "Thanks. It's difficult to remember back that far, I was so young. I do remember the day I met Carlisle and Esme though, I was so happy. Then I met the rest of my family and have been happy ever since." Something about the way she said that last part didn't seem quite right to me but instead of saying something I felt I should share with her. I mean I spent years telling therapists and psychologists, I figured I could talk to a girl who had shared with me. A beautiful girl who is letting me hold her hand still I might add. I inhaled slowly and she looked at me inquisitively but patiently still as I exhaled and began to share my experience.

"Well, I was born here in Forks but it wasn't very long after I was born that my mom split up with my dad and took me with her to live in Phoenix. I still got to see Charlie every so often; I would spend a few weeks up here during winter or summer but spent most of my time with Renee down in Phoenix." Now it was my turn to look around, I don't know why I was having problems getting out. I think I might have told this story hundreds of times before. Maybe it was the fact that Alice seemed genuinely interested in what I was saying, unlike most of the doctors. That was what was making this so difficult for me to get out. She gave my hand a squeeze and it was like a shot of adrenaline and I felt my heart hammer away in my chest, it was loud enough that I was sure she could hear it in the silence of the library.

I was about to continue speaking but when I looked over at her, I could tell something was wrong. Her eyes appeared to be even darker and she was just staring at me. I could feel the grip of her hand grow tighter almost to the point that it was beginning to actually hurt. I heard something that couldn't be right… it was quiet and maybe I had heard it wrong, but did Alice just growl at me?

"Ow, Alice!" I said, but she didn't seem to notice that I had said anything. She just continued to squeeze my hand and stare at me, she began to move closer to me and I could feel the hammer in my chest pounding away, I was afraid of her. Right now Alice looked down right terrifying. At that exact moment she released my hand and looked away from me. She rose to her feet so fast; I almost didn't even see her move. She looked at me for a moment and I could swear she looked horrified as I held my throbbing hand to my chest. In the next instant she rushed away from me and down the stacks, disappearing out of sight very fast, leaving me standing in the once-again-still library, more than just a little confused.

The bell rang shortly after the incident with Alice and I left the library, I didn't think I even wanted to go to my next class. It was gym and I just never had the best of luck when it comes to coordination in gym class. Skipping class on the first day though was sure not to go over well with Charlie, but maybe I could just tell him I felt sick or something. It was better than dealing with gym or thinking about anything that had just happened. I was just stepping out of the library when I ran into someone. That was me, clumsy Bella not looking where she's going. I looked up to see who I had run into but was taken by surprise. It was Serena, one of Alice's sisters. She smiled at me and offered a hand which I took. Her hand was almost as cold as Alice's. This is weird.

"Sorry about that," I mumbled out while wiping the dust from my pants. Serena let out a laugh that also had a musical quality to it. That must have been something all of the Cullens had in common, that and the poor circulation. I had to make sure I asked Charlie about that when he got home. Whoa, I got a little caught up there. "Serena, right? I'm Bella." I said, smiling at her.

"Wow, Alice was right…" She said, so quietly I wasn't sure I had heard her.

"Alice was right?" I repeated, looking confused. What was she talking about? And where did Alice go anyway?

"Sorry." Serena said, straightening up. "She was right that you would be here…" I didn't believe her but I don't think I wanted to call her on it. "What class do you have next?" She asked, innocently enough.

"I have Gym, but I'm not feeling too great so I think I'm going to head home." I said and I started walking past her before she called out to me.

"Do you have a ride?" No. I guess I didn't. Maybe I will just call Charlie and get him to pick me up… But then maybe he would take me to get checked out. It was probably better to just head home and get a head start on feigning my illness. How would I get home though?

"No I don't, I think I will just hike it." I said and started walking again. I thought that was the end of it before I felt her hand on my shoulder. I turned around again to see her grinning at me.

"Well I'm playing hooky too, would you like a ride?" She asked. Well it beat walking and maybe she could give me some information on Alice while we were at it. I nodded and we both headed off down the hallway. None of the teachers even gave us a second glance; though some of the students in the hallway sure took notice of Serena. Her long black hair bounced as she moved down the hallway, not as gracefully as Alice but certainly more graceful than I think I could ever move. She dressed quite similar to me too, only wearing a tight black t-shirt that had some logo on it and a pair of blue jeans. It was simple but on her it looked amazing... Wow Bella. Apparently you have a thing for girls!

We reached the front school and I just continued to follow in tow. We didn't have to go far to reach her vehicle as she had parked closest to the door in a large jeep. It was the same one I had seen earlier when I first arrived at the school. The top was down and it looked like it seated quite a few people. She hopped in the driver's side and pulled out a set of keys as I made my way around to the passenger side. As I climbed in she motioned for me to do up my seat-belt and I did.

"How do you feel about going fast?" She asked in a wicked tone. Without waiting for me to respond she back up very fast and I felt my stomach lurch up. What little I ate today threatened to make its way back out so I quickly shook my head. She must have seen me because she slowed down her pace quite a bit.

She let out a high pitched laugh and came to a stop. "I don't think Emmett would like that too much. He just got these seats new." She motioned to the seat between us and laughed once more while I tried to not ruin the new seats. As we pulled out of the parking lot, she began to go the speed limit. Although it was fast, I was just glad it wasn't faster, As the wind whipped our hair around I felt like now was the best time to get any answers I would get so I began to talk, although I had to make sure I spoke loud so she could hear me over the sound of the wind rushing by.

"What happened to Alice today?" I asked, almost having to yell. She looked at me for a moment hesitantly like she had an internal struggle going on. I was slightly more worried about her lack of attention to the road.

"She got ill suddenly. When she left you she found me on my way to class and asked me to check on you. Alice wanted me to tell you that she is sorry for how she reacted and she will explain everything soon." Serena said, turning her attention to the road. I saw her mouth something but the sound of the wind drowned it out. I didn't buy what she said, Alice didn't look sick in the library, there was something else going on and the last time I checked, sick people didn't growl like that. Patients at the hospital growled like that, but not because they were sick.

I sat back, pretending I was okay with her answer, I hadn't even realized that we were quickly approaching my house.

"Wait, how did you know where I lived?" I asked, looking over at Serena who had slowed down to turn into the driveway.

"It's a small town and your dad is the Chief of Police, remember?" She asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I think I sensed a hint of sarcasm in there but I wasn't quite sure. I undid the seat-belt and climbed out of the jeep, looking back at Serena, I was going to thank her for the ride but she nodded her head at me before pulling out of the driveway almost as fast as she did back at the parking lot. I reached into my pocket as I watched her drive away. Fumbling for my keys, I pulled them out and put the key in the deadbolt. As I turned it I noticed that the handle was unlocked. I guess that was okay, it was a small town.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, thinking back to the exchange in the library. Everything was going okay, or at least I thought it was. Then she seemed to freak out and took off, I would have to confront her about it tomorrow. I pushed the thought aside and slipped off my hoodie and hung it up in the hallway. I walked into the kitchen and looked around, the dishes were still sitting in the sink so I figured it would be best to clean those up but I guess I should call Charlie and tell him I left school early. The moment my hand touched the phone however, it rang, making me jump back. I shook my head, come on Bella, it's just a phone. I picked the phone up off of the base and put it to my ear.

"Swan residence..." I said, it was a weird way to answer the phone admittedly but it seemed right in the heat of the moment.

"Oh- sorry" Said the husky voice on the other end. It sounded vaguely familiar and he apparently didn't expect anyone to be home to answer the phone. "Pardon me but, is this Bella?" He asked.

"Yes... I'm sorry I don't remember who this is..." I asked, I bit my lip and waited. The man on the other end of the line was taking his time, probably more surprised than anything. After taking a moment to collect himself he spoke up.

"It's me, Billy. Billy Black" When he said that, a rush of memories flooded back to me. He was one of Charlies best friends and I could remember spending time down on the reservation where he lived playing with his kids: Jacob, Rachel and Rebecca. It was faint but I remember I ended up spending more time playing with Jacob and exploring rather than playing with the girls and doing girlie things.

"Oh, Hi Billy!" I tried to sound cheery but I honestly just wanted to sit down and think about what happened today. I would at least try to hurry things along... "How are you and the family?" I sat down at the table and began to play with the sleeve of my shirt.

"Oh everyone is fine, I'll have to tell Jake you're here. I'm sure he would love to come up sometime and see you." He smiled over the phone, I could hear it. "I was just going to leave a message for your old man and see if we are still on for the game on Saturday."

"Oh well I can leave a message for him if you like." I got up off of the chair and opened up a drawer close to the phone base and dug out a pen. I began writing down a note for Charlie to read when he got home.

"That would be great Bella, will you be around Saturday?" Would I? I guess I would, not like I had any other plans and without a vehicle it's not like I would have anywhere to go.

"Yeah of course," I heard someone shuffling around and may have heard some excited cheering. Billy shushed and then began talking to me again.

"That's good. Then I'll bring Jake along. It will be good to see you again Bella. Take care." I returned the sentiment and then hung up the phone. I placed the paper in front of the phone and tapped my fingers on the counter. Well I guess this is me just getting things back together, being normal. I ran my other hand through my hair as my thoughts turned back to what had happened in the library.

**A/N - I am really liking this story so far, I mean I know I am only 4 chapters in but I am pretty excited. I have quite a lot planned, Twists and turns galore! Oh my! I hope everyone is excited for this too, I only hope I'm not going to slow for you. Alice heavy chapter coming up next for those who care! Also, In the spare time, that I somehow find, I have been working on small histories for my three main OCs. More in a story format than biography. Maybe when I finish those off I will throw them up here for all to gander. Anyways, That is all for now. Enjoy**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight or those characters. They belong to Stephanie Myer and whatever she used to come up with them. Alex, Adam and Serena belong to me, as does the plot of this story.**

* * *

I had to run, whatever momentarily reprieve I got from my thirst, I took it. At least I was able to slow myself down so I still somewhat resembled a human as I made my way out of that library. My heart hurt to do that to Bella when she was sharing with me, but if I didn't get out of there it would have been worse. Why didn't I listen to my family?

_Earlier..._

_"That's a terrible Idea Alice!" Edward said, trying to keep it quiet before the other students could hear us. I don't see how it was that bad of an idea though. "What do you mean not a bad idea? Alice you sat next to her in a class room surrounded by students and need to rush out of there right when it was done. What makes you think this time will be any easier?" He asked. I looked over at the others for some sort of support. Jazz would be on my side. "Not really Alice. None of us think this is a good idea."_

_I leaned forward, feeling a wave of calm roll off me thanks to Jasper. I didn't want to be calm right now I wanted them to see my point._

_"I just ate, quite a bit actually. Earlier today I was caught off guard, I didn't realize she was going to be here this soon. Nor did I know that her… scent would be so strong. Now I know what to expect and I am sure I can handle this." I looked around the table and I could see Serena nodding in agreement but the two toughest critics of course were vehemently against it._

_"We haven't been here that long, I don't want you slipping up and us having to move AGAIN" Rose spoke louder and I noticed some of the students were pretending less and less to be interested in something else. More heads were peaking our way as Emmett put his hands on Rose who was vibrating ever so slightly. Jasper was using his gift the best he could to try and keep something from happening and I could see it was working on them. I have to go see her._

_As I turned on my heels I heard Edward whisper something but I chose to ignore it... why would I do that?_

_"You are going to regret it," he said._

He was right, I was regretting it now. I don't know why I was so stupid to bring her to the most secluded spot in the school. At that moment I ran into Serena who was apparently waiting outside of the library. She noticed my eyes right away and I could see the fear cross her face for a second before she gave me a sad look. I didn't know what to say so I shook my head and ran away, through the halls as fast as I could. Luckily there were so few students that none of them had a chance to notice me. The next thing I knew I was outside and at a full run it wasn't long until I was far away from the school. I didn't know where to go, I don't think I could face my family just yet and I needed to hunt, get my thirst under control. I fell into my instincts and let them carry me where I needed to go.

It didn't take me long to find another lone deer. It was a grazing on some grass and didn't even sense me coming. I was on it before it even knew I was there and its neck snapped just as easily. After I finished the deer, my second one today a familiar scent caught my nose. It was the scent of a vampire but it mixed in with dog. It was a unique scent and that could only mean one person.

"Look at the little pixie," Adam said as he walked out of the trees and into the clearing where I had caught the deer. I left the body there and ran over to one of my oldest siblings and embraced him in a hug. He laughed and hugged me back squeezing tighter and tighter. I began to sob into his shoulder, not from the pain but from the events of the day. He lessened the grip on me but didn't let me go until I pulled away from him. "What happened?" He asked, motioning for me to follow him.

"I almost lost control around Bella, twice today," I said, feeling the urge to cry; but being a vampire I couldn't. I continued to follow Adam as we walked at a human pace through the woods. Over fallen tree trunks and up a hill. "I was stupid and took her somewhere secluded… I thought I could control myself." I could hear running water in the distance.

Adam didn't say anything until we reached the source of the water, it was a babbling brook. It was no bigger than a few feet across but it was a very calm and serene place to be. He sat down on a large flat rock and left his feet dangling off the side, I followed him up but I sat cross legged facing away from him. I felt terrible for what happened, but it was difficult not to feel marginally better while here.

"Well firstly, you are not stupid. You made a mistake… and I hope it wasn't a big mistake," He looked at me from the corner of his eye and I shook my head. He smiled at that and nodded his head. "Look, no body means there is always a chance tomorrow. I take it that you are out here feeding because you lost control." I nodded this time still looking down at the rock. I ran my fingers over the edge feeling the point on my skin. I knew it wouldn't be able to damage me; I could probably do more damage to the rock with my finger but still.

I was beginning to calm down now, being out here by the brook and just listening to the birds chirping and the water running. Adam was staying as still as possible, he didn't have to say too much to help, just being around him had that effect. Carlisle likes to say that's Adam's gift over when he was changed, but like me, Adam didn't remember much from his human side so it was only speculation. After sometime I looked up to the sky and noticed it begin to darken. I knew Adam sensed it too and he looked over at me but I spoke first.

"We should probably be heading home soon," I said. He shrugged his shoulders and hopped off the rock, so I uncrossed my legs and joined him. He began walking at a human speed; I didn't know why he preferred to move like this. Maybe I was too impatient but I decided to match his speed anyways. At least this would give me some time to think of what to say to the rest of my family. I knew I wasn't going to be in trouble but I also knew I wouldn't hear the end of it from Rosalie or Edward. Another thought jumped into my head, Why was Adam out by the school?

"Hey Adam, When did you get back anyways? I thought you went to help out Tanya with the wolf problem?" I asked as I jumped over a fallen tree trunk that had lodged itself in my path. If I couldn't run at full speed, at least I can jump over things in my path.

"Just on my way back home actually. There was only two that we found but they were crafty. I think there may have been more but the scent was lost when they hit the arctic. One way or another I don't think anything will be bothering them for some time." He let out a laugh at that and jumped over the same log. "How is Serena doing?" He asked running his hand along a tree trunk that was still standing. "Does she still have difficulties when I'm gone?"

"Yeah, like last time she just stays quiet unless talked to directly. She just needs time to adjust to the distance you know?" I looked ahead and I could sense we were close to the house. Adam nodded his head and he looked ahead. He could sense it too and I knew what he was thinking before he even said it out loud.

"Race you home." I could see the shiver running across his body so I took off as fast as I could.

"NO SHIFTING!" I called back to him. I heard what sounded like cursing but I was far enough ahead of him that it probably wouldn't have mattered if he shifted or not. I was glad for the distraction but it wasn't long though before I was walking up the backyard towards the door with Adam bringing in the rear. Just as I reached the door I felt Adam reach his arm around my shoulder and pull me into a headlock. I tried to push him off but he messed up my hair, damn him! He released me as Serena appeared at the door and near tackled him to the ground.

"Get a room you two!" I heard Emmett say from somewhere in the house which brought at laugh from Adam and Serena who now lay on the grass still holding one another. I hope Bella and I could one day- Nope. Don't think like that Alice. You probably scared her off with your little stunt in the library. I walked into the house and sat down on the couch. I didn't know what I was going to do about this but what I did know was that this decision wasn't for me to make. Bella had to be the one to choose what happened next. Maybe it would be easier if I told her-

"You better not," Edward said as he walked into the room. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch and in walked Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper at the same time. Rose and Emmett sat down on the chair across from the couch while Jasper leaned against the wall.

"What is it Edward?" Rose asked as she tangled her hand in with Emmett's. I want that with the girl I love! What's wrong with that?

"How about the fact that you slip up once and she is dead," Edward responded to the question in my head and I heard a huff from Rosalie. She didn't like being ignored. Edward looked over at her annoyed. "Alice is considering telling Bella about… us." I swear, if looks could kill I would have died from the glare I got from Rosalie just now. I could see her grip tightening on Emmett's hand and I could feel a wave of calm rushing over everyone in the room, Jasper was trying to keep anything from getting out of hand. At the very least everyone would have a level head.

"I say go for it," Adam was walking into the house now. He had a smile on his face and his left hand was entwined in Serena's. She had a smile on her face also, they just looked so happy together. Adam provided a distraction with his presence, as everyone wanted to know how things went in in Alaska. I sat back on the couch and just watched Serena. Every time the two of them would exchange glances her golden brown eyes would light up with joy.

"Now where were we?" Emmett asked sitting back down in the chair and looking at me. "Oh yeah, I agree with Adam on this one. What's the worst that could happen?" He smiled that wide smile of his and I knew he had my back. Rose turned to glare at him and the smile on his face disappeared almost as quickly.

"What's the worst thing that could happen? How about Alice over here losing control and us having to flee town? How about that for the worst thing that could happen? Or maybe the human goes and tells everyone about us?" Rose said looking between Emmett and me.

"I wouldn't!" I stood up now stomping my foot. Rose was taken aback but I noticed Emmett and Adam try to stifle a laugh. Edward shook his head at whatever the two of them were thinking. "I won't lose control around her again and I KNOW she wouldn't tell anyone about us. I can see if she decided to tell anyone, remember?" I tapped the side of my head. Rose just shook her head at me again.

"You don't know that for sure!" She stood up now and stepped towards me. At this point now Jasper stepped forward and tried to calm everyone down. Adam and Serena just sat down on the couch and watched on. Edward was on his feet now and the three of us wouldn't budge. Jasper was trying harder and it was getting more difficult to resist. I backed down and fell backwards onto the couch next to Serena. She placed her hand on my shoulder in a reassuring manner as I watched Edward turn around and walk out the door, probably to hunt. Rose took Emmett with her, probably to their room. I didn't care.

"Don't worry little pixie, these things will work out." She smiled at me and for a moment I believed her.

"I know," I said looking around. I closed my eyes and began focusing on my vision for Bella, trying to get an idea of what was going to happen. There were many outcomes to my visions, some of which Bella didn't care and wanted to be with me, others she went crazy and found herself back in that hospital. The worst visions however, Bella told me off and said to never see her again.

_Later on…_

The sun was beginning to rise on the Tuesday morning. Carlisle was working the evening shift at the hospital and was due to return home anytime now. Esme wanted to spend some time with him so she had joined him. Even though we didn't need to sleep, Carlisle needed to keep up appearances and make it seem like he was going home to rest. He didn't like to leave people who needed him but the secret had to be kept and it was a secret I had hoped to share.

Attempts to see the outcome of the conversation with Bella never had any variation. I started to get an ache in my head so figured it would be best to leave it be for now. Rose had stayed the rest of the night in her room with Emmett and when Edward had returned from hunting he sat down at the piano and began to play while Jasper sat down on the chair by the window and read. I continued to sit on the couch while Serena and Adam cuddled and watched TV. It was about 6:58am when Carlisle and Esme returned from the hospital. Everyone in the house could hear Carlisle pull into the garage and cut the engine to his car. Two doors opened and closed simultaneously. Carlisle stepped through the door and into the house as I rose from couch, Adam and Serena didn't even move.

"Good morning Carlisle," I said while walking up to him. He was looking at Esme, laughing about something they were talking about earlier I had assumed. He beamed down at me.

"Good morning Alice, is something troubling you?" He placed a hand on my shoulder in a fatherly way. Even though he wasn't my biological father, or any of ours for that matter, but he treated us as his own. His compassion carried over from his human life and it served him greatly even now hundreds of years later.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I said while not really wanting to make eye contact, I continued to look away but out of the corner of my eye I could see him nod his head. I turned to look at him the same time he turned and gave Esme a kiss on the cheek. He moved up to his study when Esme pulled me into a hug. Even though our body temperatures never change, I could feel the warmth in the hugs she gives. After holding for a moment I went upstairs to meet Carlisle in his study.

I stood outside the door to his study even though he was waiting for me. I didn't know how I was going to do this, or even bring it up for that matter. I hesitated for a moment before pushing the door open, to find Carlisle grabbing a book from his bookshelf and moving back to his desk. I walked in and took a seat at the large chair that sat in front of his equally large desk. He looked over the book for a moment, waiting for me to make the first move. I didn't even know how to start it! I looked down at my hands for a moment but when I did look up, I found him sitting behind his desk looking up at me. Here goes nothing.

"I want to tell Bella about us," There it was out in the open. "I know I can trust her." I was so certain… but why was I so certain? I've only been seeing her in visions. I saw her being attacked by that dog and her being saved, although I didn't really get a good look at her saviour. Maybe it was how accepting she was of what she saw, even when everyone called her crazy or insane. Three years she was in that hospital for telling people what she saw. Not once did she lose herself… not like me…

"Sounds fair," Carlisle said looking up at me. He laid his arms down on the desk then interlocked his fingers, taking a moment to study me before continuing. "As long as you are careful, I'm sure the rest of your brothers and sister will come around." He smiled at me once again and I was shocked. I was expecting more of a discussion or maybe an argument with everyone involved.

"I don't know what to say..." I stood up and Carlisle leaned back in his seat.

"Just know the consequences of your actions should she choose something else Alice." There it was, my biggest fear. I didn't know what I would do if she didn't want to be with me. God, how clingy does that sound? But that's how it is.

I love Isabella Marie Swan. I just don't know if she feels the same.

* * *

**ALEX POV**

I could see the sun rising over the mountain, it was a quiet morning. I had sent Omega Team 2 out to take out a coven of leeches that had taken up residence in a nearby town. It wasn't going to be much of a problem. I sat at my desk in this quiet office; hanging on the wall was the arm of a leech that had come close to killing me. I liked to keep trophies of the creatures that had come close. It was a reminder of my humanity. A knock from the other side of the office door brings my attention back to the situation at hand.

"Come in." And in she does come. It's Jessica; she is my second in command. Her long auburn hair runs to about midway down her back when it isn't put up in a ponytail, which it is right now. Her glasses sit perfectly on her nose, her skin is paler than most humans and I could clearly see the leech venom that ran through her veins. She was a half-breed like I was. Her heels clicked and the sound reverberated around my office as she approached my desk and placed the two files down almost silently.

"Here are the files you wanted. The Swan girl was released from the hospital a few days ago; she now lives with her father in Forks, Washington." I opened the folder to look over the restricted medical records; she spoke of the mongrel but not of me. Three years and she didn't mention me once. Either she repressed me or she knew better. Didn't matter, it didn't require any further attention.

"Toss these. She will not be a problem for us. If she was going to say something she would have by now." I grabbed the next folder and pulled it open. It was details about a pack of were-wolves that had been spotted roaming through the forests in northern Canada. They had 7 human deaths attributed to them thus far.

"And what would you like to do about them sir?" Jessica asked, looking at me with her stone cold gaze. I hadn't felt the rush of a battle in some time. Maybe I'll take a team out there myself and deal with it. But who to bring?

"Which team just finished training?" I asked looking up from the file folder and at Jessica.

"Bravo Team 6 sir."

"Alright, tell them to gather their things. We are going out for a hunt." I flexed my tendrils in the darkest corners of the room. It has been so long since they, or I, have had any fun.

**A/N - Here is Chapter 5! Yay! Just to give you guys a little bit of warning, next chapter will probably be filler leading into the big Alice/Bella conversation. And what about Alex!? What does he have to do with the story? Well you will just have to read on to find out! Also I just wanted to say thanks to all of you who have Reviewed and those who have Favorited and Followed, It means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story so far and I hope I can continue to entertain!  
**

**- Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers, My OCs are my property as is the plot for this particular story.**

* * *

I could feel the sun shining through the curtains and somehow finding a way to land directly across my face. Ugh. I rolled over onto my side and used my pillow to cover my face to try and protect me from the sunlight... wait sunlight? I poked my head out from behind the pillow. Shit, is it 7:30? I sat up quickly and looked around the room. Why did I stay up so late? I couldn't get my mind off of Alice and the look in her eyes in the library yesterday. That's why I was up so late. I quickly rushed out of my room and into bathroom trying to rush through everything I had to do to get ready for school.

I exited the bathroom and ran downstairs intending to give Charlie a piece of my mind. I shouldn't have slept in, I thought he would wake me up considering he had to drive me to school but there was no sign of him. I noticed there was a message on the machine so I pressed the button and I heard Charlie on the other end of the line.

"Hey Bells, It's just about five O'clock and I figure your still sleeping. Sorry but I got called in earlier and it looks like it's going to be a long day. I know I needed to drive you to school but I won't be able to make it in time but luckily I did make an arrangement. Behave yourself. No skipping today. Love you."

The phone clicked and I looked outside, the sun had fallen behind a thick layer of clouds and it didn't appear like it was going to be coming out again anytime soon. I exhaled slowly and looked around, it didn't seem like his arrangement was going to show up so I resigned myself to walking. I grabbed my jacket off of the hook and opened the door, that's when I noticed a black Mercedes rolling into the driveway. The windows were fairly tinted and I couldn't get a very good look at the driver, I stood on the porch and looked out at the car. I noticed the car come to a stop and heard the engine cut off, the drivers side door opened up and out stepped a man who I had never met before but I had met people who looked a lot like him.

His skin was very pale and he didn't look to be more than 25. He was smiling a very friendly smile, his golden brown eyes held a warmth to them. He had short blonde hair that was slicked back and he had dark circles under his eyes. This looked like a relation of Alices.

"Bella? My name is Carlisle I am a friend of your fathers." He stopped at the front of the car and placed his hand on the hood. I felt at peace around him, which was strange for meeting new people. "He told me he had no way to get you to school today so I offered to give you a ride myself." I didn't want to put anyone out, but at the same time I didn't really want to walk to school. I smiled back at him and walked towards the car, He turned around and pulled the drivers side door open and sat inside as I arrived at the car. I pulled open my door and sat down inside, quickly noticing the seat was heated and leather. I was very comfortable.

"I'm sorry you had to do this," I said while pulling on my seatbelt. I saw him look at me for a moment before laughing out loud; I noticed that even his laugh had a musical quality to it. He shook his head and began to slowly back out of the driveway.

"You don't need to apologize to me Bella. I enjoy helping out, especially our chief of police. I just got off work so I was going to be heading this way anyways." The car handled very smoothly as we went from reversing to driving. He drove at a much slower pace than Serena did and I appreciated that, I don't think I could handle that this early in the morning. I pushed my hair behind my ear and looked over at him hoping to ask about Alice.

"You Dr. Cullen right?" I asked and he smiled again and nodded so I continued. "I was wondering if Alice was okay. She got sick yesterday and had to go home pretty quick…" His face turned more serious but it was still soft, father like.

"Ah yes, she was pretty ill and I'm afraid she will be staying home today to recover." He didn't take his eyes off the road as we rounded a corner. "She is sorry about her urgency though. Sometimes it happens so fast but she will get better though, just needs to get plenty of rest." He looked at me and gave a reassuring smile but I was still bummed out, I wanted to talk to Alice myself.

The school day was almost as boring as one could imagine. It was my second day and I was bored, I don't know if it was the fact that the one person I was looking forward to talking to wasn't going to be here today or if it was just school in general. I understood the work without a problem, math was easy enough and English was pretty easy also. When lunch came around I sat with Angela and her friends again, I glanced over at the Cullen table a few times. Edward and Rosalie kept looking over at me but glancing away whenever I looked, Serena, Emmett and Jasper seemed to be deep in conversation.

I used my free period to get some of the homework done, so that I would have less to do when I got home. I did my work in the library but stayed far away from that back table. The bell rang and the class I was dreading most came up. Gym. Luckily we were going over safety for badminton and I was spared doing any damage to my fellow students. The final bell for the day rang and I walked to the front of the school looking for Charlie, and sure enough there he was, parked and waiting for me. I walked out of the school and towards the car; Charlie looked like he was napping. I wonder what time he left this morning. For a moment I considered leaving him there but I really wouldn't want to the look on his face if he woke up and it was night time.

I turned my head to see the jeep full of Cullens driving past us, none of which were looking away. It reminded me that tomorrow I was going to talk to Alice and I felt both a feeling of relief and dread. I hoped I would get a proper answer out of Alice… I hoped. Charlie tried to make small talk and for the most part things seemed normal. He even had me scheduled for a driving test to get my license tomorrow so that we wouldn't have to worry about finding me a way to school if he was called into work early again.

It was an early night for Charlie, so we cooked a couple of burgers and he was in bed by 6:30. I took the chance to finish my homework and put some studying into my driving quiz. It wasn't going to be very difficult and I was a quick learner. It was too early for me to go to bed and my school work was done so I decided to go sit down and watch sometime on the TV. I flipped around from channel, sports here and a sappy old movie there. I couldn't find anything worth watching so I turned off the television and stood up. Television has really gone downhill since... well since it was it was created. I walked to the window and looked outside, the sun was beginning to set on the sky and it was casting some cool shadows across the trees. Wait, what was that?

I grabbed my hoodie off of the hook and stepped outside. I thought for sure I had seen Alice standing out there amongst the trees. Well odds were that I was seeing things but I just wanted to be sure. I stepped out of the house and onto the porch and looked into the line of trees where I saw her. There was nothing there now though.

"Alice?" I called out, stepping down off of the porch and moving slowly across the lawn. There was no response but I listened closely anyways. I could hear the birds chirping and the rustle of grass, probably a small animal of some sort. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was out here watching me but I couldn't see it. I continued to stand here for about five minutes before I started feeling stupid and walked back to the house. Maybe I was seeing things. I kicked off my shoes and locked the door behind me as I made my way up the stairs and to my room. I fell down onto my bed and reached onto my bedside table for the Mp3 player. I just hit play and closed my eyes; it wasn't very long before I started drifting in and out of sleep.

I woke up twice throughout the night and if I wasn't thinking I was crazy for seeing her before, when I thought I spotted her standing just outside my window… on the second floor… I thought I was crazy for sure. That kept me awake for some time but as is usual, the sleep overtook me and I drifted off into sleep again. When I woke up for the morning it was 6:30am and I could already hear Charlie moving around downstairs.

Why was Alice in my thoughts so much? It was stronger than anything I had felt before for anyone. I had only had a total of two conversations with her and one of which ended not so great. There was something more to her though, something she was hiding from everyone around her. I wanted to know, I wanted her to share with me and like I could with her. Ugh. Come on Bella. She probably doesn't even feel the same way.

I got out of bed and ready for another day, finally I will be able to get the answers I need. After my shower I walked down the stairs and I could see Charlie dressed in his uniform he had just finished making breakfast and I could see the sun shining from outside the window. He smiled at me and sat down the bowl of porridge; I walked over to my seat and sat down.

"It is going to be very warm the next couple of days, no rain and no clouds. It should remind you of Phoenix and being in that hot sun." He sat down and began to dig into his food. That was good, I hadn't seen the sun for any length of time, it would be good to get out of the overcast we have had since I got here.

* * *

**ALICE POV**

It was going to be sunny until Friday, which of course meant that my family and I would be staying home, or at least around home. That was fine; for the most part I needed to continue my training with Adam and Carlisle. The two of them had the most control around the smell of Human blood and they were trying to give me the best crash course on controlling the thirst they could in such a short amount of time. It was going surprisingly well; Jasper was always nearby to help if my emotions were getting out of control. I was beginning to feel more confident about my control and I knew that if it came down to it, I would be able to control myself around Bella. Edward had went up to Alaska to spend some time with Tanya and the rest of the Denali coven, although we all knew that he was just getting out of the way, in case things with Bella and I got out of hand.

"Alright Alice, inhale deeply and open your eyes," Adam called out to me and I did just that. Carlisle had borrowed a bag of blood from the hospital and they were using it to train me. Jasper always made sure to be nowhere near when we did this part of the test, Rose and Emmett had gone out hunting and I knew that none of them would be back anytime soon. I wasn't sure where Serena had gone off to, but Adam was sure she wouldn't be back for a while. The scent of the blood hit my nose and I could feel the thirst in my throat turn into a roaring inferno, my thoughts however, went to Bella and I began to block it out, turning away from it and holding my breath.

"Alright Carlisle, Not even I can hold back much longer." I opened my eyes and looked at Adam who began to shiver as if he was going to shift. He turned around and began to walk away, getting a grip on his emotions to stop the change. Carlisle blurred away in an instant but it took quite some time longer before the scent left the area. Adam and I walked back into the house and when Carlisle finally returned we took a chance to breathe in.

"That was incredible Alice. I think you are making amazing progress towards controlling your thirst, I have faith that spending more time around Bella you can only get better." He sat down on the chair that was facing the couch that Adam and I were sitting on. Adam gave me a pat on the shoulder to show support. I don't know if what they were saying was true, I didn't feel any different. I just knew that more than anything I was worried about the conversation I was going to have with Bella. It killed me inside that I had to wait this long before I could talk to her but I needed to find the best way to go about telling her.

"Thanks guys. I'm just going to go upstairs for a little bit. I want to try and get an idea of what is going to happen…" I stood up and walked past them heading for the stairs.

"Don't worry little sister. Things will work out," Adam said as I made my way up the stairs. I was glad Edward had gone up to Alaska, at least now I wouldn't have to worry about input from mister mope all because he can't find a girl. I mean, I love my brother but sometimes his depression just got annoying. If maybe he put a smile on his once and awhile he could find a girl but no, he needs to see the shitty side to his existence and let that dictate what he was going to do.

I reached the top of the stairs and I heard Serena return from wherever she had gone off to. She fell down onto the couch next to Adam and I could hear them kissing all the way up here. It was annoying to say the least. I tuned it out the best I could and walked to my room and pushed open the door. The sun was shining in through the window as I walked over to the large chair I had brought into the room, it brought it together nicely and it was more comfortable than sitting on the floor.

I sat down on the chair and then brought my legs up and crossed them, sitting in a meditation pose just feeling the heat from the sun on my skin. I tried to focus on how my conversation with Bella would go but of course, I couldn't control where I my vision would take me. I began to feel the familiar feeling behind my eyes when a vision would wash over me and I gave into it.

-The man from before was back but this time I was pinned to the wall. Bella was screaming at me… or was it at him? I wasn't too sure. I couldn't see what was holding me to the tree but I couldn't move. It must have been a gift that this mystery man had. He wasn't a vampire that I could see though, His eyes were a deep green and his skin was much too tanned. I could see it clearly; his hand was changing, almost like a partial shape-shift. I hadn't seen anything like it before but my awe was quickly replaced with fear as he raised his hand and it was in the shape of a blade. He placed it to my throat and I heard Bella scream-

When my vision had come back to me I found myself lying on my side. I don't know how or when but there I was. The sun was still in my room but it had appeared to have moved. That's never happened before; I have never lost time on a vision before. I quickly rose up and went downstairs and found Adam, Jasper, Emmett and Rose playing some shooting game. Serena was sitting next to Adam and every once and awhile she would kick Emmett, probably trying to distract him. I walked into the music room we had set up to store the piano and whatever instruments we had decided to play at the time. I found Esme sitting at the piano, writing down some music she had been working on. She turned around to face me with a smile on her face.

"Hello Alice, How are you?" the smile on her face dissipated when she seen the look of confusion on mine. "What's wrong?"

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting down next to her. She closed her eyes for a moment, probably remembering when she last saw a clock. After a moment she opened them and I could see the worry on her face.

"It's about 6 in the evening." This floored me. It didn't make any sense. Something about the man in my vision distorted time, As far back as I can remember I had never lost time like this before. It was supposed to be 3:30 Bella should be getting out of school soon, not already being home. I had to talk to Bella before something like this happens again and I had to do it soon. Tonight if possible, I thought it would be best however if I didn't tell them about my time lapse just yet.

"Something is not right Esme. I had a vision of a man, Someone I haven't met yet. He is… strong. And I don't know but he has some sort of power something I haven't seen before and I know Bella is involved somehow. He isn't a vampire but in my vision he had me overpowered with no effort. I think it would be best if I tried to talk to her tonight." I stood up now and Serena walked into the room. She looked worried but at the same time, itching for a fight. It was a strange look but she managed it.

"Alright little pixie, you see a fight coming. I'm in." She walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. I felt comforted and that's when the rest of my family walked into the room. Emmett was grinning and was holding hands with Rose, she didn't look happy. Jasper and Adam walked in last both with serious looks on their faces.

"Nothing is going to happen with us here." Emmett said standing with Rose; she turned her body slightly away from me.

"I still don't think she should even be told about all this."

"ROSE! IT'S NOT OUR DECISION!" I roared at her, and stepped out from under Serena ready to pounce if I had to. Serena grabbed me again and Emmett pulled Rose back trying to stop any sort of fight. Esme stood up now and moved in between us.

"Both of you stop it. Alice, Your sister has the right to her opinion! And Rosalie! Your sister has the right to pursue her mate if she wishes. We will get through this as a family like we always do. Now you two behave!" She looked between Rose and me; I just gave Rosalie a glare then straightened upright. Emmett howled with laughter now but Adam quickly shook his head and he tried to stifle it. I guess they wanted us to fight.

"The sun will be down soon, I need to go see Bella." I turned now and I could feel someone following me, it was Adam. I didn't know if it was to protect me, or to protect her but I was glad for the company. Neither of us said anything as he followed me through the forest and towards Bellas house. The sun was setting and we moved silently but swiftly. It didn't take long for us to reach the edge of the forest that led out to her house and it was there we waited as the sun continued to descend into the horizon.

"Do you have any idea how you are going to do this?" Adam asked, sitting on the ground out of sight from the house. I looked down at him for a minute before looking back up at the house. The chief was getting ready to head to bed, he had an early start in the morning and it left Bella sitting alone at the table, reading something, a textbook probably.

"I don't know exactly, but I have to do something." I walked out from the trees and towards the house.

"Good luck Pixie. I'll be right here," Adam said and I was glad for that. Even if he was only here to stop me from hurting Bella, I was glad he was going to wait. I walked up the step and towards the door. My hand hesitated and I inhaled, I have to do this.

Knock Knock.

**A/N - Coming up next will be the chapter I am hoping everyone is looking forward to! Revelations! (Okay, not all the revelations. But this one!) Yay. Since I don't have much else to say I will just once again say thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who hits the favorite/follow boxes. Bigger thanks to anyone who leaves a review! Let me know what you think!**

**-Until next time.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Twilight doesn't belong to me, nor do I claim anything of the sort. The Twilight characters all belong to Stephanie Meyers. I just own what I, myself, create.**

* * *

The knocking caught me off guard and I jumped slightly, Charlie had just gone upstairs to bed and I wanted to get some school work done before I did the same. Again Alice didn't come into school today, actually none of her family did. Maybe I really did offend them somehow... I don't know for sure but what I did know was that the next time I saw Alice I was going to get to the bottom of this, once and for all. I stood up and walked over to the door as there was another light knock. I peered through the glass but I couldn't tell who it was so I reached over to the light switches next to the door and flicked on the one closest to the door but it turned on the light at the landing at the bottom of the stairs. I felt the blush coming on, I probably looked dumb, so I turned that light back off and found the right switch. When the porch light did come on however, I felt like my heart erupted in my chest.

Standing on the other side of the door was the girl I had been thinking about almost nonstop for three days now. Alice Cullen in all of her glory, she looked a little nervous and as I pulled open the door I got a much better look at her. She was wearing a very simple looking blue dress with some design, It was difficult for me to concentrate on what she was wearing though because she had her arms crossed behind her back and her head was tilted down slightly but when she looked up at me I was sure my heart had come to a complete standstill. I just stood there staring at her; I had almost completely forgotten the reason why I was fretting so much lately.

"Hello Bella…" She continued to look up at me from behind her hair that hung so loosely over her head. I don't think she even styled it today. "Would it be alright if I came in?" She asked with that oh-so-sweet voice and I didn't even trust myself to talk yet so I just nodded my head and then pushed the door open wider so she could walk into the house. She moved in silently and I pushed the door closed, but not before taking a quick glance outside to see if she had parked in the driveway, but there was no car. She must have gotten a ride from someone in her family. I locked the door and turned around to face her, she hadn't moved a muscle since she entered the house. After a moment of standing there looking a little awkward I summoned the courage to speak.

"Alice, hello… we could go into the living room if you want," I said motioning towards the living room. Alice looked over there for a second then back at me, a smile on her angelic face.

"I would like that, thank you." She walked ahead of me and into the living room but I just stood there feeling like a dolt. I had to take a moment to remember why I wanted to talk to her so bad, why it was so important I had to see her but nothing came to mind. Maybe I could buy myself a moment or two if I offered her a drink.

"How would you like something to drink? " I asked taking a couple of steps towards the living room.

"I'm okay, I just finished dinner," She called back and I heard her sit down on the couch. I walked into the kitchen to grab myself a bottle of water and possibly get my head on straight. I closed my textbook and tidied up the papers I had been working on. It was only math so I knew I would be able to get it finished before class tomorrow, and this took precedence anyways. I walked over to the fridge and pulled the door open; I felt the cold air flow out from the fridge as I grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. I had almost drunk half of the bottle before I needed to take a breath and I put the lid back on. I stepped back from the fridge and I could feel my heart race again as I remembered the girl in the other room who was waiting for me.

I walked back into the other room and tried to keep a straight a face as possible, I didn't want her to get a read from me off of my face. She was sitting on one side of the couch looking straight ahead; she must have been lost in thought as I walked in. I sat down on the opposite side of the small couch but turned so that my body was facing hers. I let my left leg hang off the side of the couch and crossed my right one under my body. She took a deep breath then mirrored my movement so that we were now looking at one another. I didn't want to be the one to start the conversation, so I continued to look at her and waited.

It felt like an eternity as we stared at one another, but it was probably more like a minute. Either way I was pretty happy about it. She sighed and looked down at her hands when she began to speak.

"First off, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. It… It wasn't at all the way I was hoping for that conversation to go you know?" She looked up at me now and I could see the sincerity behind what she was saying, but I wanted answers. I wanted to know why it happened and I wasn't going to buy that she was just sick.

"Your family told me you got violently sick. You had to rush out of there because you came down with something…" I continued to watch her for any reaction and then I saw it. She hung her head low as if she was looking at her hands again. "I don't think they were telling the truth. They were covering for something else weren't they?" She nodded her head without looking up at me. I knew it.

"It's difficult to talk about," She said as she slowly brought her eyes up to meet mine and at that moment I felt so sad. I could see how hurt she was and I wanted to pull her into a hug and apologize and try to make everything all right but I had to keep my composure. I was not the one in the wrong here and I wanted answers. "I have been thinking for the last two days about what I would say or how I would say it but nothing sounds right." She stood up now and I only watched.

Alice was pacing back and forth in front of the couch now and I followed her with my eyes as she moved. She would stop for a moment and look at me with such longing, and open her mouth as if she was going to say something but would close it again and then go back to pacing. It was starting to make me a little nervous watching this, what could have happened? What could be so important that someone like her would have so much difficulty saying? Everything seemed to come so easily to her.

"I should just out and say it." She turned and looked at me then moved closer and when she took my hand in hers, it made my heart flutter. I didn't want it too but it certainly did. She continued to look at me and got down on the floor so she could be eye level with me. "Bella Swan… I like you. A lot more than just two people who are friends." If my heart was beating before I wouldn't have noticed it now. It was like all of my hopes and dreams had just been realized and made into a reality. I was lost in a cloud of my own, and Alice was the Angel who was joining me. I hadn't actually realized she was talking again until I seen her lips moving.

"Bella?" She asked and I didn't respond, I was on my feet and I pulled her into a hug. I could feel her returning the hug but something about it wasn't right. It was like she was still hesitant about something or holding back. I released the hug and stepped backwards, I almost tripped back onto the couch but I could feel her cool hand grab my forearm and stopped me from falling. I sat down properly and she smiled at me for a moment before sitting down a little bit closer to me than she was before, but not as close as I wanted her to.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that. I feel the same way Alice, since the moment I saw you, but I didn't know if you felt the same way… I just… I thought I had scared you off in the library…" I could feel my cheeks blushing then I felt her cool hands make contact with me and the contrast between the warm in my cheeks and her hand sent a shiver down my spine. She was smiling at me again, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"You could never scare me off Bella; the library was because of something else." She seemed hesitant again, it didn't suit her. "I need you to understand how much I care about you and that I would never do anything to harm you." She was being sincere, that I could see as plain as day. "But what I am about to tell you could put you and everyone you know in very serious danger." She sat back now and let go of my hand.

"I don't care. If you are with me then we can handle anything right?" I asked but I was more than a little afraid of what she was going to tell me. She smiled at what I said, another sincere smile. Why was she so all over the place?

"Of course," she said as she took my left hand into hers again and looked at it before she looked up to me. "Bella, I'm… well I am not human. Well actually the only thing human about me would be this body. I'm… I'm a Vampire."

* * *

**ALICE POV**

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt absolutely cold, More so than even I am and that in itself is quite a feat. I could feel Bellas heart go almost too erratic, it was like she didn't know what to feel and that was understandable, I had dropped more than one bombshell on her today and I really didn't want to but I don't want to lie to her. If she is going to care for me like I care for her, then she would need to know the truth. She pulled her hand out of mine and I heard her heartbeat slow down. I don't like this.

"Is this some kind of sick joke," She asked but she didn't look at me. She turned her body away from me and placed her hands on her knees. "Have you been waiting for your chance to make fun of me?" I could hear her voice crack ever so slightly. She was trying to keep from crying, I moved a little closer, it wasn't anything like that!

"No! I'm sorry Bella but it's the truth! I know with everything you've been through-" She cut me off with a look now. Her head turned to me so quickly; I almost had a hard time following the motion myself. The look in her eyes though, told me the whole story.

"I knew it. It was too good to be true," She spoke at me, but she was talking to herself. I could hear both the hurt and the anger in her voice. "All this was… this was just a sick joke so you could make fun of the new girl, some big joke so that you and your family could laugh at the poor crazy girl." I reached my hand out to try and comfort her but she pulled away from me and stood up. "I want you out of here within 10 seconds or I will wake up Charlie." That's all she said as she walked to the door.

I didn't know what to do; I didn't know what to say. Everything had taken a turn towards the worst before it had even started. Rose was right, I shouldn't have said anything, and I should have just left her alone. Well that's the least I could do now. I stood up and walked towards the door, glancing at her for only a moment but she wasn't even looking at me. If I could cry I would.

I ran away from the house as fast as I could, I had already told her what I was and I didn't care if she saw this. I was moving through the forest as fast as my feet would take me but I wasn't intending to go home, I didn't want to deal with that right now, I just ran. I ran for what must have been an hour, I had no idea where I was but I knew that I was nowhere near Forks, I wasn't even sure if I was in America anymore. I don't know I just needed to be away from everything.

There was a clearing ahead and I could hear what sounded like water running so I slowed down my pace. I walked into the clearing and I could see a beautiful waterfall leading into a small little river. There were a few rocks clearly set up near the bottom of the falls and I knew they were used as a gathering place for humans. At least part of me hoped the humans used this place, it was so calm. I looked up at the sky, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the moon was full.

What happened with Bella was expected. I shouldn't have dropped everything, not all like that. I scared her away. My soul mate. She thought I was playing a joke on her, using her past to make fun of her. Why would I ever do that to her? I walked over to the waterfall and looked up; I could see the light from the moon bounce off of each drop that strayed too far from the main fall, it caused small little rainbows shoot off. I turned away from them; I didn't deserve to see anything this beautiful. I walked along the rocks that were under the fall, Maybe I could feel like I was crying if I stood underneath and that's what I did. I let myself go and sobbed as hard as I could, the sensation of the water beating down on me and flowing over my face worked, if only somewhat.

I don't know how long I stood under the water, sobbing, but the scent of a vampire brought my attention off of my own misery and to my surroundings. I stepped out from under the water and looked around, the moon was beginning its descent and off in the east I could see the sun beginning to rise. I scanned the clearing for some sign, something that would point me to the other vampire. I didn't have to look long for as there was a vampire standing at the edge of the trees, it wasn't anyone I knew but he was watching me. I could see the deep ruby red of his eyes, the short dark blonde hair on his head and the curious expression on his face. Was that recognition? He was wearing a button up shirt and jeans, he wasn't much into fashion but I had a feeling he wasn't going to talk about fashion.

We stood there staring at one another and I didn't know what to prepare for, I would use my vision but I didn't want to take away any attention that I had. I watched as he moved towards me and then stopped about 20 yards away making no more movement forward. I heard a noise above me and I turned to see another vampire, one I hadn't sensed there. This one was female; she had fire red hair and the same red eyes. She was watching me like she was stalking her prey, she looked wild. She quickly moved next to the man and they stood side by side, looking at me.

"I don't believe this," the man said he looked at me. The woman, who I could only assume was his mate, looked at me with a hint of jealousy before turning her angry gaze up at her mate for a moment.

"Who is it James?" She ran her hand over his shoulders while moving her eyes back to me. He took a few more steps towards me and I instinctively took a few steps back. He laughed at that and stopped moving, I let out a quiet growl just to warn them that I would stand my ground.

"So you do remember me…" He laughed once again and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't know who you are and really, I don't care. I need to get going," I stood up straight and turned to leave, but then he moved in front of me quite fast. He was very close to me, I could sense that the woman was closer now too, but I wasn't going to take my eyes off of him.

"Well now, I am insulted. All of the fun you and I had together and you pretend you don't remember who I am?" He turned slightly and pouted. He was toying with me, I heard the snap of a twig in the forest and I knew the two of them could hear it too. All three of us turned to search for the sound of the noise and that's when the scent reached us. The two of them where taken aback and hissed, I knew there was only one person who had that scent.

Adam walked through the tree line; I could see his body shaking like he was ready to shift and he looked angry. I turned and looked at him with a smile before turning and looking at the man named James. He was looking from me, to Adam and back to me. I walked towards Adam and when I reached him I turned around to look at James who was standing next to the girl now.

"James, we have to go. Something isn't right." She was trying to pull him by the arm. He just stared at Adam incredulously, it looked to me that they knew each other… but that couldn't be right. Adam never took his eyes off of James and I could hear a snarl escape his mouth like I had never heard him make before. The red head was still pulling at James shirt and she looked afraid.

"Adam. Long-time no see." James said, his face not showing a hint of fear.

"I told you I would see you again James and I told you what would happen when I did." Adam said, stepping past me and towards James. His body was at that tipping point between his shift. I had seen it before and I knew that it would be bad for James.

"Yeah, I remember what you said. Just you wait wolf boy, an old friend will be so glad to hear that you are alive and well." James said and he turned on his heels facing away from us but for a moment he looked back and laughed before him and the woman took off as quick as they could run.

Adam just stood in place, his body still vibrating unbelievably. He began to slowly inhale and exhale, trying to calm himself down, he didn't need to breath but the feeling still calmed him down. After a minute of standing still and staring at where the two vampires were standing he finally turned around to face me.

"Sorry about that Alice…" He walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. I returned the hug and held him as tight as I could. In all of the commotion I had almost forgotten what had happened last night. Almost. Although I knew that it would be with me for as long as I existed, however long that would be. Adam was pretty in tune with the feelings of those of us in his family, Carlisle believes it was something he brought over from his human life but he couldn't remember his life before the change, like me, so it was just speculation. He continued to hold the hug until I slowly pulled away, he looked down at me and I didn't know what to say.

"She… She doesn't want to be with me." I choked out, looking into his eyes. It broke my heart to say the words out loud but it was what she wanted. I had to get used to this life now. He frowned slightly at the memory, he must have heard everything.

"I heard that," He said, glancing up at the waterfall for a moment then looking down at me. "About that though, I was surprised. I have never seen anything go so sideways on a person in my life. Luckily you have a brother who gives a shit." That was a shock. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, and I held my breath, I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"I think you and I should head back home… Now-ish would be good little pixie." And he turned around, I was already running as fast as I could through the forest.

**A/N - Originally I wasn't going to split this into two POVs, but I thought that maybe it would help give everyone an idea of what both of them were thinking, and both of their insecurities. I don't know, but I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope all of you enjoy reading this. As always, If you like it hit the Follow/Favorite boxes. If you want to tell me how I am doing (Good or Bad) leave a review. Or if you want to ask a question, ill make sure to reply to the question on the next chapter. Thanks again.**

**-Until Next Time.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight, although if I did I would probably have more money than I do. I only own my story and the characters my mind comes up with.

* * *

Alice walked past me and I didn't even watch her walk away. She was probably laughing at me right now. How could I have been so stupid to believe someone like her would be into someone like me. I closed the door and clicked the lock shut, I turned around and leaned against the door and I felt the tears escape from my eyes and run down my cheek. How I had managed to keep it together while she was here I will never know but now that I was alone I was free to let it all go. I slid down till I was sitting and I pulled my knees up to my chest and I just cried.

Too many emotions in one day, She tells me she likes me but then she goes and says she's a vampire? Like seriously. If that doesn't sound like a joke I don't know what does. She was using some rumor she had heard about my history, playing on my crazy side. I don't even know what it was she thought but I knew vampires weren't real. But what about the night Renee died? Hadn't I seen something supernatural that night? No. We were attacked by a crazy man who ran away. Right?

A knock on the door brought my thoughts back. It better not be Alice here to laugh in my face, I don't think I could handle that right now. I don't think I would be able to handle that ever actually. I pulled myself up off the floor and turned around to face the door. I could only make out the outline of the person behind the door and it looked too big to be Alice. I peered down the hallway looking at the clock, it was a little bit after eight. The person on the other side knocked again and I looked. I didn't want to see anyone right now but I knew whoever was standing on the other side of the door could see me so I wiped away whatever tears still clung to my face and pulled the door open.

"Bella Swan?" The man on the other side of the door asked, he looked to be about the same age as me. Maybe a year or two older, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue and he wore a smile that even took me aback. I nodded my head and the smile on his face faded but only slightly. "I'm sorry to disturb you." I moved back a couple of steps to invite him inside but he shook his head. Instead he motioned for me to step outside with him. I flicked the switch for the porch and when the light came on I had a feeling that I knew who this was. I stepped outside onto the porch and he took a couple of steps back.

"My name is Adam, I believe you know the rest of my family." He said holding out a hand for me to shake. I just scowled at him, I knew why he was here. "There is something I wanted to talk to you about…" He started.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I knew coming to a small town I wouldn't be able to hide my past, but for someone to do something like that? Did you know what she was going to do? Was it some big family joke?" I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes again. He took a step towards me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I don't know what it was but I felt just moderately better like I knew things were going to get better. But how? How did I know this?

"I knew what she was going to say yes… There was no joking about it though." He said and I brought my eyes up to meet his. What? Obviously it was a joke. "This world is full of things Humans are unable to explain so they push it down. They pretend it is all untrue but the truth is much more terrifying than that. I'm not expecting you to forgive her; it's natural that humans would act that way. I just wanted you to know that she really does care about you."

I didn't know what to say, this couldn't be possible. Adam turned away from me and began walking towards the tree line. My mind was racing a mile a minute and I knew I had to say something.

"Adam." I didn't say it loud, it was barely above a whisper and I knew that at this distance there was no way he could have heard me but he stopped and turned to face me. "You can hear me?" I asked in shock. He walked back towards me and stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to the house.

"I can," He said he smiled but I didn't know what to make of all of this. "It is part of the whole… package I guess, for lack of a better term. There is quite a bit more to it but I think I should let Alice tell you, If you choose so. Goodnight Miss Swan." He turned then and disappeared from sight. I was left standing here, just staring at where I had last seen Adam, he moved so fast that there was no way that could have been possible. Was everything real? All of the stuff you read about? Vampires and wolves and the like? What about the man who saved me 3 years ago?

I walked back into the house and closed the door behind me. There was quite a lot for me to process. I thought vampires drank blood and couldn't go out in sunlight. Their hearts didn't beat.. that would explain why her family is so cold to the touch. Everyone but Adam. I wasn't seriously considering this was I? Maybe I was. I mean, it seemed to fit right into what everyone else had thought of me. I hadn't realized that I was upstairs until I had crawled into bed. I didn't think I would get any sleep with everything that had happened to me today but it wasn't long until everything began to fade into the haze of sleep.

I woke up sometime later, looking over at my clock it read 4:32am. Maybe I'll go talk to Alice before school, at least give her a chance to explain some things before I made my decision. It's the least I could do, but then a though popped into my head… What if she doesn't forgive ME? I was so rude and I didn't let her speak her side. I pushed her aside so quickly what if she doesn't forgive me? I climbed out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

It didn't take me very long and although I had no idea where to go, an idea did pop up in my head. I wrote a note telling Charlie not to worry about me and that I would be getting a ride from a friend at school. That would make him happy that I was making friends. Then I grabbed the phone and stepped outside to the front porch, dialing the number for the hospital. Maybe if I could get in contact with Dr. Cullen he would be able to point me in the right direction. The phone rang and rang and rang, just as a voice on the other end of the line picked up I seen someone moving across the yard. I hung up the phone and looked over to see Adam walking up the yard towards me. It didn't look like he had changed since I saw him last night.

"What brings you outside this early? School doesn't start for a few more hours still." He asked, as if this whole situation was normal. I walked down the steps and right up to him.

"I want to talk to you or Alice or someone about all of this…" I was straightforward; I didn't want to give myself a chance to back out. He smiled and nodded his head, but the smile stopped on his face and it disappeared almost as quickly.

"I'll have to track Alice down for you. She didn't come home last night, she wasn't exactly happy with the way your conversation went. Would you like to come to our home and wait while I try to find her?" He asked and held out an arm for me. I looked at the driveway and the street, I didn't see any vehicles. I don't know how far away they lived but I knew it was outside of town.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked and he let out a laugh and moved his arm once again. I grabbed a hold of it and he swung me onto his back as if I weighed nothing. I gripped tightly and he turned towards the woods. I don't think a hike would get us there very quick. I was about to ask him what he was planning to do but he spoke first.

"If you get motion sick easily I recommend closing your eyes. Actually I would recommend closing your eyes anyways." Why would I worry about closing my eyes? It's not like he could move too fast with me on hi- I didn't get to finish that thought because he began running, Actually I don't think that would be the best term, he moved way too fast to be running. I had to both close my eyes and bury my face into his back; he was just moving so fast. I don't know how he managed to not hit any trees or branches along the path; I also didn't know how I managed to be such a smooth run.

It wasn't very long before we slowed to a walking pace and I opened my eyes. What I saw before me made my jaw drop. It wasn't at all what I was expecting. No torches or castle. It was a house, Alice was right that it was a big house too. Huge windows were where each wall of the house should have been; it was almost as if I could see right through the house. At this point a let go of Adam and landed on my feet, for only a moment before I wobbled and fell down to my knees. Adam stopped walking and turned around the face me, I just needed a moment to catch my breath. He gave me the moment and when I started to get back to my feet he helped me balance.

"Guess the cats out of the bag…" I heard someone say, when I looked up I seen the large brother, Emmett walking out of the house and towards us. "What took you so long?" He walked up to Adam and gave him a slap on the back.

"Yeah, it's… not as simple as that. She hasn't shown up yet?" Adam asked letting go of me and facing Emmett. He shook his head and Adam turned his head to look out at the tree line. "Damn. I have to go find her. Emmett, please look after Bella." Adam turned around and smiled at me for a moment, I think he meant it to be reassuring but I don't think I could feel reassured. He then took off at a brisk jog towards the trees but not before saying something. I wasn't sure what it was because it was so quiet but Emmett must have heard it because he laughed.

"Don't count on it!" He said but it wasn't very loud. Do vampires have very good hearing? I would have to ask Alice about that. I would have to ask Alice about a lot of things.

"What did he say?" I asked Emmett as he turned to face me. He looked like… well I guess the best way to describe Emmett would be to tell you to imagine a grizzly bear without the hair. He is very well built and looks strong. If the stories about Vampires being very strong are true, I wouldn't be surprised if he was as strong as a bear too. He let out a huge laugh and began walking towards the house.

"He told me to behave myself. Like I wouldn't. Pff," He continued his walk towards the house. I could have turned and ran from this crazy-ness. I don't know if they would stop me or not, but I very well could try. There wasn't much of a debate in my head though; I was going to ride this crazy train… likely to the very end. I jogged after him and just before we reached what I assumed was the back door he turned his head and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "Guess it is time to properly introduce you to our little… family." We walked into the house and it didn't take long until everyone, well what I assumed to be everyone, walked into the living room.

I hadn't noticed how beautiful the house really was until I stepped inside. In the living room sat a huge couch which was pointed at a wall that hung a flat screen that would even make Charlie jealous. I could see a couple of game systems sitting on shelves below the television. What would a vampire have use for video games? The absurdity of the situation that I was in right now actually made me burst out in laughter. I quickly cut out the laughter though when I saw the confused looks on the faces of their families.

"Sorry," I said, looking around the room and trying not to think of vampires play video games. After a moment of confusion, most of the faces turned to smiles. Well, all but Rosalie that is.

"Hello Bella," A taller woman said, I hadn't met her before but since she was standing there with her arm around the waist of Mr. Cullen, I could only assume that this is Mrs. Cullen. I smiled at her and she took a couple of steps forward and held her arms out. She wanted a hug. Oh jeez, I… well there is no reason not too, so I walked forward and put my arms around her waist. I could feel the cool of her body and her arms, but it felt warm. It reminded me of the hugs Renee used to give me, It felt right. I may have held the hug a little too long before I realized and stepped backwards. Emmett had no walked over to stand by Rosalie so I was just kind of standing there. "My name is Esme."

"Hello Esme," I said in return and smiled back at her. Mr. Cullen walked up to me and held his hand out, I shook it and I looked at his face, He looked so young. I could really see why the women down at the Hospital liked him so much. No wonder he always looked so young, Vampires don't age! Ugh. That should have been obvious Bella.

"I think you know the rest of my children." He motioned to everyone else. I remembered them from school. I could even remember the sour look that Rosalie had on her face as one from school too. I held back laughter on that one to avoid causing more confusion. Serena walked over to me now and put her arm over my shoulder. I looked over at her and I could see the light brown of her eyes as she smiled. She looked over at Rosalie then leaned towards me and spoke quietly but I was sure everyone in the room would be able to hear what she said.

"Don't worry Bella, ill protect you from the big bad Rose," She snickered in my ear and her cool breath sent a shiver down my spine. Rosalie huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, She looked directly at me with a glare that I was sure scared a lot of people, honestly it scared me too somewhat.

"Right, Protect her from me," She turned her head towards Mr. Cullen, "Carlisle, why are we even doing this? We are uprooting her entire life, not to mention ours too. If something happens and little Bella here gets hurt, who are they going to talk to? Oh right, the people that everyone is afraid of and she hangs out with. This puts every single one of us in the cross hairs."

"That's not fair Rose," Mr Cullen said looking over at her, I could see Esme was also giving her a look, but it was more of a motherly, behave yourself look. "Bella has the right to choose what she wants to do. Alice has the right to be happy too. I'm not going to deny anyone in this house that chance." It was very matter of fact, and I could see that Rosalie had no real response to that so she huffed once more then walked off. Emmett looked at me and mouthed the words, I'm sorry, before following her.

Serena still had her arm around me and I noticed that Edward wasn't here, I was going to ask what had happened to him but a short gasp behind me caught my attention, so I turned as Serena released me and stepped forward. Standing there, dressed the same as she was last night, was Alice. I don't know what had happened before that moment, but I remember standing next to Serena and then I was holding Alice, my arms wrapped around her as tight as I could. At that moment, the whole world could have melted away and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Bella." Was all she said and I knew that it didn't matter what she was, I was in love with Alice Cullen. I continued to hold her for some time, until I heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind me. I let go of Alice for a moment and both of us turned to see Adam standing there with Serena, everyone else had left at some point.

"I think we will give you two some private time. I need to go and talk to Carlisle anyways about what happened earlier." He smiled at me and Alice for a moment and I could Serena was happy around him. Truly happy. The two of them turned in unison and walked up the stairs and out of sight, so that Alice and I were left alone in the living room. She continued to stare at me, her eyes wide like she couldn't believe what she was seeing. I grabbed her hand and led her towards the couch, Just as I sat down however she shook her head.

"Even when no one is in the room, it isn't very easy to get privacy in this house." She held my hand and brought me to my feet. We walked out the door and down the yard, we were heading for the trees again, I looked up at the sky, I could see the sun had been hiding behind the thick overcast clouds. What time was it? I was going to start asking questions but when I saw Alice, my mind forgot all about school and the normal world. I just wanted to be here with her. We hadn't gone far into the trees before we came across a clearing. It wasn't very big but I could see a large flat rock that looked to be completely out of place in the middle of the forest. We walked to the rock and sat down, she was facing away from me and I knew this time it was my fault for hurting her.

"Alice," I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry about last night; it's just that with everything that's happened to me… I just thought…" I couldn't bring myself to say it again. Even I felt bad for what had transpired.

"Don't apologize to me Bella, I shouldn't have dumped all of that on you all at once." She turned to look at me again and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I didn't know what to say, I felt terrible about what happened last night. I shouldn't have treated her the way I did, I should have let her explain herself but I just threw her out. Yet her she is, looking like she is the one who pushed me away. What a girl.

"Alice, Listen to me. What happened last night wasn't your fault. I reacted way out of line and it is MY fault for what happened. Now I am apologizing to you and your going to accept it, then you will hold my hand and answer every single question I have." I was as forceful as I could be. When her eyes met mine I smiled, but still tried to remain serious. It was surprisingly difficult. I held out my hand and looked at her beautiful face, which was contorted in confusion. I would've laughed if I wasn't trying to be so serious. After a moment of staring she smiled that smile I had grown to like on her and took my hand.

Well it's a start.

**A/N - I think they need a rest! So next chapter will probably be full of fluff because I want to! Maybe the one after that too! I dont know! I throw darts at a dart board and do what it tells me to do... Anyways, hope you enjoy. Favorite/Follow/Review if you feel like it, I have big plans for this and would love to hear what you think.**

**-Until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I make no claim to owning Twilight and anyone who says otherwise is a dirty rotten liar! I do own the plot of this story and anyone who says different… refer to my previous statement.**

* * *

We sat outside like that for some time actually; I don't think either of us really wanted to say something for fear of ruining the moment. I was content with just holding her hand and feeling the cool grip in my hands. Alice cocked her head up and I looked from her to wherever she was looking, a moment later I watched as Jasper walked into the clearing. He was smiling as he looked at us.

"Good to see you two are doing well." He nodded his head curtly and I smiled. I felt Alice grip my hand tightly for a moment before loosening it. "Carlisle has called in for you today Alice. He also spoke to your father Bella and cleared it with him should you wish to stay here for the day."

"Thanks Jasper," I was more than happy to sit here with Alice. Okay well maybe I would have to move sometime. I was feeling a little hungry and as if right on cue my stomach betrayed me by growling. Jasper disappeared from the clearing and Alice looked at me, she smiled and leaned close.

"How about we get some food into you," she said as she continued to lie against my shoulder. I'm sure I could go without eating forever if we could just stay like this. I needed something like this. After everything I had been through, I deserved some happiness no? There goes my stomach growling again. Maybe I was hungry. She laughed loudly and her voice echoed off the trees around us. I smiled at that. She pulled away from me and got to her feet, still holding my hand though.

I followed her, getting to my feet and then we both walked through the trees and towards the house. It was a beautiful house, although it did bring to mind the various questions I had before.

"Alice… So, about the sun…" I asked as we walked up the slope and into the house. She knew what my question was and turned around to face me while still walking backwards, all without stumbling once. Stupid graceful vampire girl… wow that thought sounded bizarre even to me.

"The sun doesn't affect us, at least not the way in the movies or the stories. Neither does garlic, nor crosses as you can see," She pointed towards a large cross that was hanging on the wall in the staircase. "We are also not invisible in mirrors as you can tell by the very fashionable way I dress. Can't say the same about the rest of my family however…" She trailed off as we walked into the kitchen. Food. That would be my next question, although I was afraid of what the answer might be.

"What about… you know… food?" I asked, watching as she moved about the kitchen. I think she was making me something to eat. Although when I asked she stopped moving and turned around to look at me for a moment, it was a long moment before she went back to firing up the stove.

"Human food?" She held up a bowl of eggs and smiled at me. "We can eat human food but it's kind of pointless. Kind of like you humans eating dirt. You can do it, but it doesn't do anything for you… and tastes like dirt." She smiled as she poured the eggs into a frying pan. I was even surprising myself at how accepting I was of all of this, maybe it was the years in the hospital but I am good with crazy.

"You know what I mean." I said, as she stirred the eggs in the frying pan. I didn't mind scrambled eggs, especially if she was making them for me. I grabbed an apple out of a bowl that was sitting on the counter. It didn't feel right to me, and that's when I realized it was a fake apple. Glad I didn't bite into that one. I looked up at Alice and she looked conflicted, as if she didn't know what to tell me.

"Blood. That part is true… but my family and some others don't drink from humans, or at least we try our best not too." She wasn't looking at me, she seemed to be focusing more on moving the eggs around in the pan. That must have been what happened in the library, she wanted to feed off of me but stopped herself somehow. "We can survive off of the blood of animals, but it isn't really what we were made for."

The eggs were just about done so Alice pulled the pan off of the stove and grabbed a plate from the nearest cupboard, she moved so fast. As she scraped the eggs on the plate, she flashed me a brilliant smile and once again I was sure I had forgotten how to breathe. She laughed at my reaction and placed the plate in front of me and handed me a fork. She sat down on the stool that was next to me and just looked at me, I felt somewhat self-conscious about being watched while I ate, just something that's bothered me since… well as far back as I can remember.

"I don't know how you could eat that stuff, it smells disgusting," she said, crinkling her nose at my plate of food. I pulled it closer to my face and sniffed it once, it smelled fine to me so I pulled some on my fork and took a bite. It tasted great too, I guess it was as good as eggs could get really but it still tasted great to me. She stuck her cute little tongue out at me and got up; she moved at a human pace this time, I assumed it was to give me time to eat.

"Well for someone who hates this human food so much, you sure do cook well." I said and pushed more food into my mouth to show how much I enjoyed it. She huffed from the sink and I could see she was cleaning the pot. It didn't take me very long to finish the food and when I stood up she blurred next to me and took the dish. "Hey now, I could do that myself." I said but she had already had it cleaned before I finished the sentence.

"You would have been here forever Bella and I want to spend time with you." She smiled at me again and I felt my hand reach out for hers. We stood close to each other for a moment; I was enjoying the smell of her, like lilacs and vanilla. I loved that smell. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the smell. When I opened my eyes to look at her she had her head turned from me slightly and was standing as still as a stone. I felt worried for a moment before she slowly exhaled and turned to look at me. Her golden eyes had darkened but not a severely as in the library.

"Sorry Bella, I promise I will get better at controlling myself. I..." I squeezed her hand as tight as I could and tried to make eye contact but she turned away from me. I continued to look at her until she turned her head and our eyes met again and I could see the sadness behind her eyes.

"Don't apologize, Alice. This is a part of who you are, I wouldn't change anything about you." She smiled at me and I continued to stare. "And don't worry, I trust you." I meant it too, I don't know how I possibly fell for this girl as quickly as I did, I mean I only met her a few days ago but here I am. She pulled me into a hug and I felt enveloped all at once in her scent and the contact, I felt like I was in heaven.

"I won't let you down Bella." She murmured and I had to smile at that. After what felt like ages I pulled back and smiled at her.

"Good!" I turned around now and began walking down the hallway. I could feel her behind me but I continued to look down the hall. "Because you still have plenty of answers to give me." I teased. We walked down the hallway, which lead into a very large open room. Like most rooms in the house, this room had huge windows along the wall. The highlight of this room however, was the grand piano that sat on a platform. I walked over to it and sat down on the bench, patting next to me for Alice to follow.

I had always loved classical music; I found it much more bearable than most of the stuff kids my age listened to. It could be soft and serene like water, or rough and pointed like a mountain. There were so many emotions behind the music that lyrics weren't needed. Not like the kids nowadays talking about big booty hoes or whatever it is. I never really got to play the piano though, not enough time. I pushed a couple of keys and listened to the sound as it reverberated around the room. The acoustics in the room were fantastic and that's probably why they chose this room.

Alice reached over and pressed some more keys, I responded by pressing a few also and it wasn't very long before we were making an impromptu song. We were both giggling by the time the song came to an end. She leaned her head on my shoulder as we just enjoyed the silence. I watched as she reached out with her hand and began to play something that was much more serious and sounded absolutely beautiful. I was lost in the song she was playing for some time before I realized she had stopped playing. She was looking up at me now and I must have looked just out of it, because I felt happy, truly happy. I don't know what it was about that song that spoke to me, but it just did.

"It wasn't much; I'm nowhere near as good as Edward. He has the most time on this thing…" She looked a little shy. I was shocked, what she played was amazing, better than some composers who had worked on it their entire lives.

"You're crazy, that was the most beautiful thing I've heard since…" I was going to say since the last time I had heard her voice, but that would have been way too corny. She was still looking at me, come on Bella, think fast! "Since ever." I smiled at her and she accepted that, real smooth. She leaned her head back on my shoulder and we stayed like that for some time just enjoying each other's company. It was the happiest I had felt in some time, Alice was the cause of and reason behind that happiness. I finally began to shift and she sat upright, I got up off of the bench and walked towards the window, looking out over the trees. The sun was still hidden behind the clouds and that reminded me of another question I wanted to ask her.

"So what about sunlight?" I asked placing my hand on the window and turning back to look at Alice, was she checking me out? I felt like she was staring at my ass as her eyes quickly snapped up to meet mine. She smiled at me and stood up, walking over to me and looking at me for a moment looking out the window also. "Clearly the stories got that wrong as well." She laughed at that one and took my free hand in hers.

"Yeah, it's nowhere near right on that one. I will show you sometime, but because of the clouds it won't be today though, sometime soon, maybe Saturday." She smiled at me then looked down at our hands. I was excited for half a heartbeat before I remembered Billy and Jacob coming up from the reserve to see me. I hadn't seen them in quite some time and part of me was excited for that too, but I was conflicted. I really did want to spend more time with Alice.

"I don't know if Saturday is going to work," I said while giving her a reassuring squeeze. She looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I didn't know what to say. I forgot what else was happening Saturday, why wouldn't I be able to see this angel? Oh right. "I'm sorry, it's just that a friend of the family is coming up to visit on Saturday and I haven't seen them in so many years." I really didn't want to now but I know Charlie was looking forward to it and I wanted to keep him happy too.

"That's okay I guess…" She turned her head down slightly and pouted. Hey, that's not fair!

"Don't do that!" I released her hand and turned my head, I knew if I looked for too much longer I would give into any demands she had. I turned my body now and crossed my arms, trying to look like I wasn't buying her little trick. That was until I felt her cool breath whispering in my ear.

"I understand Bella." Then I felt the cold soft breath on my cheek and then I felt her lips press against my cheek and instantly my heart began to race. I felt a shiver down my spine and a smile on my face even wider than any smile I think I have ever produced. I was blushing when I turned around to look at her, she wiggled her eyebrows at me in a teasing manner and that smile… oh god. If I was dead right now, or if this was just some big hallucination let it be said that I was in heaven. I didn't know what to say for the longest time, I had noticed however her eyes darkened somewhat more and I began to feel the need for water.

"I need some water," I said, heading back into the hallway towards the kitchen. She followed behind me, but at a further distance than before. When we reached the kitchen I pulled open a few cupboards before I found the cups. I ran one under water and drank most of the glass in one big gulp. I filled it a second time and turned around to see Alice leaning against the wall, her arms crossed but a pained expression on her face. "What is it Alice?"

"It's difficult still," She said, I don't know if she was talking to me or not but she wasn't looking at me. "Bella, please excuse me," She looked up at me now. "I need to head outside for a little bit. I promise I will be right back." I nodded; I think I know what this was about.

"It's okay Alice, do what you have to do." She smiled a weak smile before disappearing out the door. I finished my glass of water in silence, and placed it in the sink. This was about her need to drink blood, I wonder how often you would have to drink blood as a vampire. I didn't know how long she was going to be so I walked out of the kitchen and found my way into the living room. I grabbed the remote from beside the television and walked towards the couch. I pressed the power button and the TV came to life. There was some sort of nature show on and I was getting into it, movement out of the corner of my eye however took my attention away. I looked over to the staircase to see Mr. Cullen walking down the steps. He was holding a book in one hand and didn't seem to notice me, I felt bad. Had I woke him up?

"Hello Bella," He didn't look up from the book he was reading. I smiled at him, fully intending to apologize.

"I'm sorry if I woke you," I said, turning down the TV, I hadn't realized it was so loud. He smiled a warm smile at me, the same kind Charlie would smile… when he did smile that is. "I remember Charlie mentioning you were on the evening shift at the hospital." He closed the book and walked over towards the couch.

"No, I was certainly awake." He looked up at the TV for a moment and I followed his gaze. I hadn't realized the violent nature of the show, it was something about lions in the savannah and there hunting habits. That's when it clued in to me; maybe he could answer a question for me.

"Mr. Cullen, could you answer something for me?" I asked, looking back to him. He was watching the scene intently before turning to me, his features soft and father-like.

"Of course, and please, call me Carlisle." It was my turn to smile now.

"Okay, Carlisle, I was wondering about… well… about how vampires feed." I hoped I wasn't being to forward with my question, I didn't know how much I was supposed to know or allowed to know for that matter.

"Yeah, well I'm sure Alice told you that our family isn't quite like other vampires." I nodded, I remembered but I didn't want to press her because of how sad she looked. "Well we feed off of Animal blood. It sustains us the same was the blood of humans sustains other vampires, although all vampires could survive off of animal blood, some are just unable to stop themselves." He set the book down on the table and sat down in the chair that was next to the couch. I felt like he was going to tell me more and for that much I was thankful, I didn't want to make Alice more uncomfortable than I had to.

"You see, the blood of humans has a very powerful draw for us, very similar to a person who has just quit smoking cigarettes smelling the smoke on someone else. It's difficult to control that kind of craving, especially if you have had it before. That's why I am so proud of my family as most of them have almost completely quit. Some, like Jasper and Serena, are still new to the life style. It's not without challenge but abstaining from human blood allows us to better fit in to society." He sat forward now and placed his hands on his knees. "In no time at all, it will be easier for Alice to be around you." He smiled at that and got up, grabbing his book and walking towards the stairs just as Alice walked in the front door.

I smiled from ear to ear; I missed her in that short time she was gone. I got up from the couch and walked towards her; we met halfway and embraced in a hug. She smelled even sweeter than before, like someone had added chocolate to the vanilla and lilacs. It was a unique smell. I smiled into her and when I pulled back I could see her honey golden eyes swirling before me.

The rest of our day was uneventful, we spent some time watching some comedy movie and cuddling on the couch. That was something I think I could get used to. Just as the movie was ending the rest of her siblings returned home. Adam and Emmett were the first through the door, Emmett had Adam in a headlock and they were arguing about who had beaten who home. Rosalie didn't look at me for very long, just enough to turn her nose up at me and walk away. I noticed Jasper and Serena hadn't walked in from the garage, but found out they had went hunting after school and were due back soon.

"It's time I get Bella home," Alice said, sounding very sad.

"Oh come on! She could join our game." Emmett boomed out from the living room. He, Adam and Jasper were about to play some shooting game on their console but Alice was right, as much as I would have liked to stay there I would have to go home too and spend time with Charlie as well. We walked into the garage and I looked at the multitude of cars in there. I remembered the Jeep but, not being very good with car names, I couldn't tell which car was which.

I did however take notice of a very yellow car, it said Porsche on the hood and it screamed Alice. This had to be her car. I was right too as she led me to the car and held my door open for me. I sat down in the car and before I had even put my seatbelt on she was behind the wheel and starting the car. We tore out of the garage so fast, I was afraid the door wouldn't open in time. Over the side road leading to the main road I realized it was a family thing, or maybe a vampire thing. They liked to go fast, but the speed we were going on the side road was nothing compared to the speed we hit when Alice got on the pavement.

"Whoa!" I cried out, we were pushing 120 and I was sure that this was a 60 zone. Alice looked at me but didn't slow down her pace at all.

"What is it?" How could she not know? We were speeding like there was a fire we were racing to. "Oh don't worry about the speed, my instincts are quicker. You will be fine, trust me." She smiled at me before looking out at the road once again. Of course I trusted her, but I didn't have those instincts. I am pretty sure that even at that speed, there wouldn't be much left of the car or I if something did happen. I did trust her though…

We arrived at my house at record speed, we had even beat Charlie home. I was unbuckling my seatbelt by the time she opened my door and held out a hand for me to take. I smiled to myself and took her hand and climbed out of the car. She continued to hold my hand as we walked towards the house. When we reached the bottom of the steps we stopped and looked at one another.

"Well this is where I take my leave," She smiled at me, but there was a hint of sadness there. I know I felt it too but I did have to be home and do things, I didn't want to be that crazy obsessed girl who did nothing but wait for their loved one to be around them. Although I could easily fall into that little pitfall. "Tomorrow I will be here bright and early to pick you up." I pulled her closer for a hug, honestly I wanted to kiss her, but again, I thought that may be too forward. We held the hug for some time before she pulled back and looked up at me.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice." I said looking into her eyes. We just stood there for a moment before she leaned in close. Oh my god, she was going to kiss me! I closed my eyes and felt her cool breath on my face, before I felt her lips press against my cheek. When I opened my eyes she was backing towards the car.

"See you tomorrow Bella." I heard her laugh as she climbed into the car.

God, what a tease.

**A/N - A little bit more light and fun stuff before we start pushing into story again. Everyone deserves a break no? So as I was writing this I started thinking to myself, more wondering I guess, What does everyone else listen to when they read this story or any other Fan Fiction, maybe further on ill look into making a playlist of songs for people to listen to based on what you guys and I listen to. I don't know, Its an idea. Remember to Follow/Favorite and/or Review. I feed off of it, like Augustus Gloop feeds on rivers of chocolate. Not really, but I think you know what I mean.**

**-Until next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or any of her characters, I do own Adam, Serena and the plot of these here story.**

* * *

**ALEXANDER POV**

The sun was just beginning to rise on a new day, and I found myself sitting on a log. It wasn't uncomfortable nor was it really comfortable. It served its purpose as I watched Jessica standing over beside the cliff face, she was watching the encampment below, I could hear the rustling in the tents that were set up behind me which alerted me to the fact that Bravo Team 6 was beginning to awaken. That's just one of the many problems with Humans, they required so much sleep. That was acceptable; it was useless to send the humans after wolves, especially during the full moon. Luckily the transformation back into their human forms drained a lot out of them, and gave us the advantage. I peered behind me to see the first man finally climb out of the tent and have to shield his eyes against the sun. Humans, so frail, the only good thing about them was how quickly they reproduce.

I turned my attention back to Jessica who hadn't moved a muscle. Despite the scent of that leech venom in her system, it did wonders for her in terms of both her beauty and her value. She is almost as deadly as I, she was the smartest individual in her year, when I discovered her hiding in a classroom in some town in Poland. She was cowering underneath her desk and most of her classmates lay dead. It was a shifter, he caught her scent and went looking, the rest of the class was collateral damage. The shifter was bearing down on her when I arrived; He thought turning into a bear would protect him.

_**August 14**__**th**__**, 1939. Danzig, Poland**_

_There it was, the scent of a leech coming from this girl? She was only 12 years old.. and her outward appearance didn't seem like your standard leech. Her hair was light blonde and fell down past her shoulders. Her skin was tanned and her eyes a deep blue, the fear on her face told me she didn't have the slightest clue as to what was going on. The shifter standing over her however seemed to be more focused on her, than me. His back was to me and he had his hands on either side of the desk. My first Tendril shot out from the shadow and wrapped around the neck of the man. His struggle to break free intensified until he turned and faced me, then the struggle turned into a transformation. First his shoulders pushed outwards and he sprouted up two full feet._

_The hair began to sprout all over his body and his hands expanded to twice their normal size. It didn't take long before his shifting was completed. I released my tendril, It had been years since I had a good fight. I cracked my knuckles and my neck and looked past the roaring bear to the girl still hiding under her desk._

_"I would run now little girl," My polish was rusty but she got the hint and ran out of the room. "and now for you."_

_"After I kill you, whatever you are, I will enjoy my time with her." It was surprising to hear a bear speaking German, but that wasn't the first thing on my mind. Something told me to protect the girl. This had nothing to do with the hunt; this had to do with protecting her._

_The bear charged at me and I shouldered it square in the center of its large frame. It didn't do as much damage as I hoped it would, and then I felt the powerful jaw of the bear clamp down on my left shoulder. I knew it wouldn't do any damage but he lifted me off the ground and next thing I knew, I crashed through the wall into an unused classroom. Just as I was climbing to my feet I watched the bear charge again so I pulled my fight hand back and connected with the jaw of the bear so hard, I felt it give out. He fell backwards roaring in pain so I walked forward and tried again but surprisingly he grabbed me around the tops of my arms in a powerful hug. He squeezed and began to head-butt me, over and over again_

_It happened so quickly that no human would have been able to follow it. There was a flash of motion and the sound of flesh being ripped. The girl had returned and jumped on the back of the bear, she was attempting to protect me. She bit into the neck of the bear and ripped out a large chunk of flesh. The bear released me and in that moment my left hand was a silver blade, and the heart of the bear was protruding from its back, and he was dead. The girl stood breathing heavily and her face was covered in blood. It was a sight to say the least. She was more focused on the bear as it morphed back into a human._

_"What is your name?" I asked as I pushed the body off of my arm._

_"Jessi" she replied, her eyes still trained on the body._

_"Jessi. Where are your parents?" This question brought her eyes up to meet mine and I saw pain there. She was hesitant at first to reply but after looking down at the beast once again and up to me she spoke._

_"I don't have parents; They died before I was born. I live with my aunt." She ran to me and put her arms around me. I didn't know what to do at first. But my usual instinct around leeches didn't kick in, I wanted to protect her._

**Present day.**

My attention was brought back to the present as Jessica sat down next to me around the remnants of the fire that was burning last night. It was just ashes now and one glance over my shoulder told me that the team was preparing to move out. Jessica was just looking at the ashes but I could tell she wanted to say something and she seemed anxious about it.

"Alex. Things aren't looking good down there." She wasn't looking at me, which usually meant something bad.

"There is what, 5 or 6 wolves down there? It won't be difficult. We heard them shifting last night and they changed back today. You know as well as I do the change takes a lot out of them..."

"I know, I know. It's not that." She looked up as the men finished putting the tents away. They were discussing something when she leaned forward so the humans wouldn't hear her. "I was counting the hostiles, 8 wolves and… I counted 4 vampires also."

That was an interesting development. Leeches and Mongrels hated one another so the fact that they were working together was a surprise. In response to the look I was getting from Jessica I held my arm out directly in front of me. I morphed it from a sword, to a bat, to a pick and to a hammer. It finally switched back to normal and after flexing my fingers I put my hand back down. She shook her head and continued to talk low.

"That's not it sir, these men will be slaughtered if they go in without knowing." She looked worried as the humans began checking weapons. I looked over at them also, but the world isn't fair and any day could be your last and these men knew that when the applied. They needed to be able to adapt to any situation at hand. I stood up and pulled off the vest, it wouldn't do anything when Leeches were involved.

"You don't breathe a word of this to anyone. They need to adapt. Understood?" As much as she didn't like it, Jessica knew better than to disobey an order. She sighed and nodded her head in agreement. I motioned for the leader of Bravo Team 6 to follow me and as we walked towards the cliff face, the only thought that crossed my mind was how fun this day was beginning to look.

LINE BREAK

**BELLA POV**

For the first time in what felt like years, I managed to sleep through the entire night without waking up or even dreaming. Nothing I could remember anyways. The last thing I remembered before falling asleep was thinking of Alice and the next thing I know, I opened my eyes and I could see the sun beginning to rise over the tree line before I got out of bed however, it had disappeared behind a thick layer of clouds. I could hear Charlie leaving just as I was climbing out of bed, He didn't know I was getting up because I heard the door close without so much as a bye. He was okay with me not being in school yesterday although he made me promise to go to school, which for the most part was okay for me. He also seemed to be distracted by something for most of the night, anytime I brought it up though he just said it was work stuff and nothing after.

My day was looking up already as I heard a honk from outside and when I peered through the window I could see Alice pulling to the spot that Charlie usually parked, seeing her step out of the car made my heart race and it took more self-control then I had to stop myself from running out there but I was still wearing my pyjamas and, well… I don't think so. I climbed into the shower and let all other thoughts flow away.

I wasn't in the shower long and when I came out of the bathroom I was refreshed and looking forward to the day. I walked down the stairs as I pulled a dark brown sweater when my head appeared through the hole at the top I stopped dead when I saw Alice leaning against the counter. My breath caught in my throat and for a moment I forgot how to think, Alice was wearing a lime green dress, which on anyone else would have looked terrible but against her skin it worked. She crossed her arms across her chest and her left leg over her right; she looked from me and to the ground and it was about that moment I remembered how to breathe.

"Alice! How did you get in?" I walked past her and she didn't move to follow me, I could see a smile crossing her face but she didn't reply. I grabbed an apple off of the counter and ran it under the water from the tap in the sink. I turned around and Alice hadn't moved from the spot she stood except once again she was watching me and as usual, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. I tried to hide it by biting into the apple and averting my eyes from her. We stood like this in an awkward way until I finally noticed the time.

"We have to get to school!" I said and this seemed to get her attention as she finally stood up straight.

"Well what are we waiting for?" She flashed a brilliant smile and walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulders, even though I could feel the coolness from her skin I don't think I've felt warmer in my life. I looked at the door as we walked towards it, there was no way she broke it or anything else for that matter, everything looked to be in the exact same place it should have been. We stepped outside and I stopped to make sure the door was locked, after that I hopped into her car and we were heading towards school, much quicker than we need to really.

"Do we have to go so fast?" I asked Alice and her only response was to roll her eyes at me. I looked over at the speedometer and noticed the needle falling slowly until it stopped and hovered around the 80mph mark, It didn't feel like we had slowed down much at all, but I had a feeling she wasn't too happy about even going this speed so I didn't press it any further. It wasn't long before we were pulling into the parking lot and into her spot which was next to the vehicles her family had brought to school. A large jeep was parked right next to them and on the other side was a red convertible.

I was just beginning to pull my seatbelt off when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and watched as Alice opened my car door for me, I think she is just trying to show off for me and to be honest, I was impressed. I climbed out of the car and looked around, outside of her family, no one else was really here yet. Thoughts about what the other kids would think if they saw me began to swirl around in my head. The moment I began to feel nervous however, I felt Alices cool hand wrap around my own as if to say that no matter what happened, she wouldn't let anything happen and I stopped caring about what others thought.

There were more than a few curious glances in our direction as the parking lot began to fill up but only a couple of glares from Alice essentially shut down most questions. The morning classes were no problem and at lunch I was sitting at the Cullen table and to be honest I don't think I could have cared what others thought about me being here. Rose still didn't look happy with me being here but her attitude was cancelled out quite well by Emmett and Adam arguing about a baseball game but for the most part my attention was focused on Alice who was sitting next to me, her fingers absently tracing patterns on my arm. The bell for lunch rang way too fast for my liking and most of the lunch room had cleared out before I finally motioned for Alice and we went off to our classes.

First day being together at school and it went off without much fuss at all, Maybe kids at this school would be better accepting of a couple like ours. Then again however, they didn't know the truth about Alice or the rest of the Cullens but that was for the best I guess. Gym even went well for me, I didn't injure anyone or myself and we were playing basketball so I felt pretty good about the day overall. We were leaving school and I walked hand in hand with Alice towards the parking lot when I heard a voice call out.

"Freaks." It was a girl, Lauren her name was. Alice moved between myself and Lauren and stared her down; I could hear the low growl in her stomach, in a threatening manner.

"What did you say?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me Cullen," She spat that last word as if it was an insult. Many students in the hallway either tried to get out of there as fast as they could or stopped to watch but even out of those who stopped, they at least tried to appear as if they weren't focused on the situation that was now escalating. "You and she are Freaks. Walking around holding hands and being all over each other like you have been all day. I don't need to see that shit." She flipped her hair back out of her face.

I don't know how it happened but Alice launched herself at Lauren in one moment, and in the next she was being held at the waist by Serena and Rose who had come out of nowhere. Lauren kept up a brave face and tried to act tough but I noticed the waver in her conviction with this angry pixie in her face. Rose and Serena were holding back Alice but before Lauren walked away I walked up to her. I didn't know what I was going to do but I had to do something. No one talks to my Alice or me that way. I was about to focus on the thought of Alice and calling her mine, but that would have distracted me from my goal. Focus Bella.

"What do you want?" Lauren as she looked me over, her eyes appraising me as something less than her. "Come to tell me how you want me now too? I'm sorry lesbo, but I am not freak unlike that slut back there..." I don't even know what happened at that moment, my vision clouded over pretty quick but I all I could remember was Lauren talking then her falling backwards and what sounded like a cracking noise. Lauren was holding her face while sudden pain brought all of my attention back to normal, it was my wrist.

"Oh SNAP!" I heard yelled out by someone in the crowd, it sounded familiar to me and I watched as Emmett walked up to me, he looked down at Lauren and then to my wrist which I was pretty sure was broken. He had a big grin on his face as he put an arm around my shoulder. I began walking with him towards Alice and when I chanced a glance back at Lauren I could see she had tears welling up in her eyes and already the makings of a nice bruise on the left side of her face. Served the bitch right.

"Bella!" Alice called to me as she ran up and tenderly grabbed my arm as to not cause me more pain. I felt Emmett let go of my shoulders and quickly I felt the much tenderer grip of Alice wrap around my shoulders. "You didn't have to do that Bella." She spoke almost as if she was exasperated with my actions.

"She doesn't get to talk that way about my girlfriend," I said as I thought about what she said and I felt the anger again, but that disappeared almost instantly as I saw the smile on Alices face at what I had said. I hadn't even noticed the use of the word girlfriend, it seemed natural to me. She smiled wide still as we walked towards the car. Emmett had beat us there and was leaning against her car, Adam was half sitting in the jeep and standing. When we got close he turned and looked at me. Serena, Rosalie and Jasper had already left, or at least it seemed that way considering the third car was missing.

"That was awesome Bells." Emmett said and it was hard not to feel even more happy inside. I had never hit anyone before but I don't think I had it in me to do it again. That hurt. "You dropped her on her ass!"

"She deserved more than that!" Alice said bitterly as she helped me towards the door on the passenger side of the car. Emmett continued to beam down at me before he spoke to Alice.

"Maybe, but that was still awesome. The others left right after that, Adam and I have to hammer out a few details about the football game tomorrow," He leaned in towards Alice now, "If you wanted to give me a little inside information.."

"I heard that!" I heard Adam call from the jeep and Emmett just continued to grin.

"I wasn't trying to hide it." Emmett said before he reached in a mussed up Alices hair. "You should get her to see Carlisle; she may need a cast after that punch." He stepped back and hopped into the Jeep as Adam pulled out and tore off, leaving just me and Alice sitting in the car. Most of the students were watching us now and after a moment we joined the rest of the Cullens in getting out of there as quickly as possible. As we drove down the road, Alice looked conflicted. I could feel the throbbing in my wrist and I knew we were heading towards the hospital and we were moving fast but I couldn't care about that right now.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at Alice. She looked over at me for a moment and I felt my heart swell up. The girl truly was beautiful and even though her eyes looked darker than they were at the start of the day, they were still a beautiful shade of brown. She sighed and grabbed my good hand.

"Nothing is wrong my dear Bella, I'm just sad you hurt yourself trying to protect me. I should be the one protecting you." She gave my hand a light squeeze and I smiled, that was no reason to look sad at all.

"Alice, look, I wasn't going to let her talk that way about either of us okay? And about my injury.." I held up my hand and I could feel a stabbing pain shoot up my arm. But I wasn't going to let her see that, "I am a clumsy individual remember? It was likely that I would have slipped down some stairs and done the same damage, I am glad I could do it to stand up for my girlfriend." I liked the sound of that word and it seemed like she did to as once again I could see the smile cross her face wide and that made me smile once again. We pulled into the parking lot at the hospital in record time, once again. She helped me out of the car once again and as we walked towards the entrance, I felt a shiver run up my spine. I felt like I was being watched.

* * *

What Bella didn't know was how true that was. Sitting in a car at the parking lot, a man sat with his phone in his hand. Sitting on the dashboard of the car was a picture of Bella Swan. The man watched as Bella and Alice made their way into the hospital when the voice of a man on the other end of the line picked up.

"What do you want?"

"Target is in sight. She is travelling with a vampire though. That wasn't part of the deal."

"Fine, more money will be transferred. Just remember, I want her dead. I don't care how, but there has to be as little collateral as possible."

"It will be done."

Nothing else was said as the man hung up the phone. He reached into the backseat of the car and pulled out a black duffle bag. He opened the bag up and pulled out a dagger that was covered in a sort of silvery liquid. He stuck the dagger on the inside of his jacket and rummaged once more into the bag and pulled out a small pendant that was attached to a plain black rope. He pulled it around his neck before tossing the bag back into the back of the car and revving the engine.

His mission would be completed one way or another. He just needed to pick the spot.

* * *

**A/N - For everyone who has waited patiently, I want to apologize for the long delay. I could go on about how life has changed for me the last few months and everything I have had to do, but thats not fair. I just havent been able to sit down and write but now I can so I hope i can take this to its conclusion. Thanks again to everyone who has tuned in and all the positive feedback I've gotten, I enjoy writing and was glad when i finally sat down and started writing again, returning to this world I got a fresh perspective and I am sure it will be smooth sailing from here on out. Thanks again, and dont forget to Review/Like/Favorite and any combination of the three.**

**- Until Next Time**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer - I don't own The Twilight Saga or the characters yak yak yak. Im sure you get the idea. I make no money on this and so on so fourth.**

* * *

I slept like a baby that night maybe it was because of the pain pills but maybe it was because I was so happy. I don't know which it was but when I opened my eyes I couldn't even feel the pain in my arm anymore. Luckily it was Saturday and I wouldn't have to worry about school for the time being. It had been an eventful week, I had only just arrived and I not only found out that I may like girls more than boys, but it just so happens the girl I liked was also a vampire. I got into a fight and missed school. Kids would get kicked out of school for pulling half of that in a year, and for that matter they would find themselves sitting in a facility much like I did if they started telling the stories that I knew to be true.

Part of me thought that I might have just snapped back in Phoenix and all of this was just in my head. Then that moment of dread hit me, what if it all really was a psychotic break? I looked up to see that my door had been left open ajar, which I could specifically remember closing. I was about to get up out of bed when I spotted a pair of eyes looking through the door at me. That Alice, always with the break in and entering, I smiled and leaned forward.

"Alright Alice come on in." I ran my hand through my hair, trying to untangle any knots as the door opened wide and I felt my heart suddenly come to a stop. That wasn't Alice.

"Well thank you miss." The man said, he was wearing a black vest and camouflage pants. He looked like a military man; hanging off of the belt of his pants was a silver sword. He was smiling and I tried to back up, until I pushed up against the wall. My heart started pounding in my ears as he walked into my room. "Now now, don't be afraid."

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound braver than I actually was. I don't think it had the I was aiming for. He let out a laugh and considering how loud he was being, either Charlie wasn't here or he was dead. I hoped against all hope that he was at work. The man grabbed the sword and pulled it out, as if checking for imperfections. After finding none, he swung it around before the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. He took a step towards me quicker than anyone I have ever seen before and I could feel the cold blade pressed against my throat.

"Make one sound, and not only will I kill you, But I will kill everyone you know. Your father, your little leech of a girlfriend, her whole family, EVERY SINGLE ONE." A knock at the door took his attention away from me for a second, but when he turned back to face me I had no choice but to agree. I nodded and he stood up and walked out of my bedroom and I could hear him walking down the stairs and into the landing. What could I do? I heard the door open downstairs and a familiar voice filled the house. It was Billy Black!

Then I had what was either a really smart or really stupid idea. I wasn't sure which it was but I wasn't going to argue with it. I walked to the window in my room and pulled it open, as slowly and quietly as possible. Peering outside it was a good 30 feet down. If I jumped I would hurt myself more, but I would be alive. Billy didn't sound like he was accepting the excuse the intruder was giving. Then I saw I face I haven't in ages, he looked much older than the last time I had seen him. Jacob Black was walking around the back of the house as if looking for something.

"Jake!" I half whispered, half yelled. He looked up and smiled for a moment before he realized the gravity of the situation.

"Bella? What is happening?" He looked down at the front door and back up to me.

"You need to get out of here, quickly! The man down there is dangerous! You and your dad have to get out of here!" The silence that buzzed through the house sent a shiver down my spine. I spun around and standing in the doorway was the intruder. He began twirling the blade in his hand and he began to make that tsking sound.

"Miss Swan.. What did I tell you?" He took two steps forward when there was a flash past me, like a white blur. It wasn't until everything came to a stop did I realize exactly what, or who for the matter, it was. Alice was standing between me and the intruder she was hunched forward in a threatening manner growling and snarling. The intruder didn't seem fazed at all. He continued to twirl the weapon in his hand. "I was waiting for you to show up."

Alice suddenly stopped moving all together, I didn't see her react to anything and I certainly didn't see him move but all of a sudden, Alice was like stone. At this point he began laughing and I looked up at him.

"Don't worry, She isn't dead.. Well, any more dead than she already is. She is just in a sort of.. Stasis I guess would be the best term. You see, there is so much to this world, I know vampires think they are next to immortal but there is always a bigger fish. That's the final lesson you will learn in this life Miss Swan. Now if you will excuse me, I need to remove her head before the effects wear off." He walked towards Alice now and placed the blade against the back of her head. I had to do something; I couldn't let him hurt Alice! So I charged at him but he swatted me away like I was nothing. I collided with the wall and landed on my bed with a soft thump. My heart was racing now, I was useless to protect Alice. He was here because of me; she was here because of me.

'No.'

It was a simple word and it wasn't spoken out loud, it was inside my head. Oh great, now I'm hearing voices.

'NO.'

Louder now, and I began to feel a rushing through my body, like adrenaline but no adrenaline rush I had ever experienced was quite like this feeling. The sound of metal screeching brought my eyes up to see the man cutting through the neck of Alice and then everything clicked.

"NO!" I yelled it now, and suddenly the man was no longer standing next to Alice, but pinned against the wall. The silver weapon lay at her feet. I stood up and off the bed and put my hand on her shoulder. I began to feel something, like a snake coiling around her petite frame. After I released my hand she finally slumped her shoulders. She turned to look at me with wide eyes. I smiled at her and pulled her close, into a hug. I felt the coolness of her body and the sweet aroma of her scent, sort of like a summer breeze combined with a hint of vanilla. I was so engrossed with just holding her that I had forgotten about the intruder. When I looked up he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you okay?" I asked placing my hand on her shoulder, Alice was still watching me with an incredulous look in her eyes and I was starting to get worried. "Alice?" She tilted her head now, as if she was examining me. Things started getting tense for a moment before a smile crossed her face.

"Bella that was amazing! How did you do that?" She threw her arms around my neck and I felt her envelop my senses, sight, smell and even taste. Before I could enjoy it more however, I felt a tingling shoot up my spine and then what felt like a fire burn right afterwards, Problem was, I couldn't move, I couldn't scream out the terrible pain that I was in. My only reprieve was being in the arms of Alice Cullen.

"Aw.. So touching. I almost hated having to do that, but luckily I don't care." I could hear the intruder speaking behind me and I could hear the victory in his voice. I don't know what he was doing but it was some of the worst pain I had ever felt in my life. I tried with all my might to even move my big toe but it was as if I stood encased in concrete. "It is rare, even for me. The closeness between you, and I'm not just talking about how you both are now. There is a bond there, deeper than that. Too bad however, that it won't be for much longer." He was taunting us again. I could feel the anger rising up inside me again; It was even beginning to over-power the pain. And once again I felt the feeling of a snake crawling through me and by extension Alice.

"Goodbye." He whispered and I could feel the point of the blade touch the back of my neck. Again I felt that click, everything fell into place and I collapsed down, Alice reached forward and snapped the blade in half, as if it was nothing at all. "How the..?" Was all he could ask before Alice had put him against the wall and in the next moment, a large gaping wound was in his neck. He grasped at it and began to slump down the wall, coughing; the blood began to run out of his mouth as well. Normally I didn't do very well around blood but in this case, I wanted to be sure he was dying, for putting my girl in danger.

"You- you think.." He was trying to talk now, I took a step forward but Alice put her arm out in front of me, both to impede my progress and to protect me so I stayed back. "This world is full of creatures B- Bella.." coughing again and more blood, for a moment I felt bad for watching this. That feeling didn't last for very long though. I looked at Alice who was still standing with her body half in front of me. All around her mouth was the blood from this man; she had used her teeth to tear the chunk out of his neck.

"You are just… beginning…" That was his last word as his hand slowly left his neck and fell into his lap. Alice stood next to me, still not moving a muscle. I was breathing heavily before the thought occurred to me, what about Charlie! I turned to look at Alice and put my hand on her shoulder; only on my touch did I notice her relax considerably.

"Alice! What about Charlie?" I asked, she didn't answer right away but closed her eyes, concentrating on something for a moment before she stepped out from under my hand and pulled a phone out of the pocket of her jeans and dialled a number quickly. I watched as she paced around the room, her eyes never leaving the body of the man who now lay dead against the wall of my bedroom. She must have gotten an answer because she began to speak quickly, so much so that I couldn't hear what she was saying before she hung up and turned to look at me, her eyes filled with what looked like sadness.

"I'm sorry Bella," my heart sank at those words. Charlie was hurt. She must have noticed the look of horror on my face because she took my face in her hands and against the heat I could feel in my face, her hands felt good. "Nonono, Charlie is fine. He is in town actually, but he should be coming back soon. Adam, Emmett and Jasper are going to head over here before he gets back and do their best to clean up.. In the meantime, I wanted Carlisle to look you over."

I smiled at finding out Charlie was okay, and I was curious about a few things too. So I nodded and she kissed me on the forehead. I felt the blood rushing forward again, what a time to get all blushy Bella. Alice laughed for a moment then took my hand in hers and we walked towards the window. I didn't know what she wanted to do at first until I remembered Adam had done the same thing a couple of days ago, For a moment I didn't think she could do it but then I realized I should never doubt my Alice.

It was only about 5 minutes before we arrived in the backyard of the Cullens house. Alice let me down off of her back and I tried to stop the world rushing past me so I held her arm while trying to keep my bearings. When the world stopped spinning, Alice and I began to walk up the yard towards the house. Just inside the door, waiting for us was Esme and Carlisle. I had barely gotten through the door when Esme engulfed me in a hug. I wasn't opposed to a hug right now so I held her tight. She released me and held me by the tops of my arms then looked me over.

"Are you okay Bella? Alice told us what happened." She continued to look and I couldn't contain the smile that crossed my face. I wasn't used to the mothering bit but I'm glad someone was mothering. Carlisle stepped forward now as Esme let go of me and he held out his hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Thank you guys," As I was talking I felt Alices arm snake around my waist, holding me securely. After what happened today I was glad she was there for me. Carlisle looked from me to Alice and then finally over to Esme who held an expression of worry. "I'm okay, I promise." I looked around for a moment at the rest of the house and noticed no one else was there. I turned to ask where the others were but Alice spoke, noticing my confusion.

"Edward isn't back yet. He went to Alaska. Rose and Serena went into town, half to keep an eye on your dad and half to go clothes shopping." She smiled and of course I smiled also, I really did like seeing her smile. "And Jazz and the two lugs went to check out your house." I remembered that much. We stood for a moment before Carlisle put his arm around Esme and looked over through a doorway just behind them.

"Would you like something to eat dear?" Esme asked and I nodded, as if to add to it my stomach let out a loud growl which completely erased any hint of tension in the room and I heard two of the most beautiful voices laughing ring in my ear. Esme and Alice were laughing at that and I felt the heat rising once again in my cheeks, Carlisle was chuckling also but nowhere near as loud as Alice and Esme.

"Okay, looks like that was answered," Carlisle said as he stepped forward and put his hand on Alices shoulder. "Alice would you please accompany your mother into the kitchen and help her out," Alice looked like she was about to oppose but Carlisle just gave her a look, it was quick but I didn't miss it. She finally nodded her head and then I felt her cool lips press against my cheek for a moment before she walked off with Esme towards the kitchen, leaving just Carlisle and I standing in the room before he turned around and grabbed a brilliantly white towel and he handed it to me. I didn't get it at first until he motioned towards my cheek and I remembered that Alice still had the blood from the creep on her face. I let out a groan and began to wipe my face.

"Would you like to accompany me to my study Bella? I understand that Alice wanted me to take a look at you." He held out a hand for me to follow which I did. I knew I wasn't hurt, if I was, I'm sure I would still be able to feel it. Besides that I did want to ask him about that feeling, the one that felt like a snake. I was pretty sure the blood was clean off my face as we arrived at a large door, he pushed it open and I was surprised from what I saw inside.

It was huge and there were bookshelves lining two of the walls. They were packed full of books that looked to be so old. There were shelves with very large volumes of medical books and some with small books that they looked to be journals or diaries. We walked towards the desk that sat at the back of the room. There was also large painting on the wall that had the door and quite a few windows where ever they could be fit. I was just taken aback at the appearance of the room. I stood for a full minute just looking around the room before Carlisle leaned against the desk and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for me.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen a room this beautiful before," I walked forward as I heard Carlisle chuckle once again.

"I quite understand Bella, it is quite breathtaking. I will make sure to pass on the sentiment to my wife." He smiled as I stopped in front of him. The look of confusion on my face told everything. Why would he tell Esme something like that? "She is quite the designer, and handy-woman. She has personally designed most of this house." I felt my jaw hit the floor at that one.

"It really is amazing." Were all the adjectives I could think to say before I sat down in the chair that sat next to where he was leaning. He looked me over for a moment and waiting, duh Bella, he wants to know how you feel.

"Things seem mostly okay Bella, Your walking fine and you don't seem to have an visible injuries. Is there anything?" He crossed his arms again and watched me, not in a creepy way either but in a loving way. I felt instantly I calmer, then I remembered the feeling.

"There was one thing," he nodded his head and waited for me to continue. I took a breath and tried to say it without sounding crazy. "The guy, he… had some sort of.. Power I guess? I don't know. It was as if I was paralyzed by Fire. It hurt to even think and not to mention the pain from trying to move. He managed to use it on both Alice and I." He cocked his head to the side on that one.

"Alice was affected too? Hmm.." He stood up now and walked to one of the shelves and began to rifle through books quickly. He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder at me. "I'm sorry Bella, please continue."

"That's not the only thing though. There was something else too. With me or, well I don't know if it was him or me but there was another feeling, Like a slithering, like a velvety feeling running through my arms and into Alice. At first it shot out at the man before he could hurt Alice and then once again it freed us both from whatever he was doing before he could.." I trailed off for a second, remembering the fear I felt at losing Alice. I was looking down at my hands, when I felt his eyes on me again. I looked up to see his golden brown eyes looking at me. "Before he could kill Alice or me…"

There was knock on the door now so I turned my head to look and watched as Alice walked into the room, she was carrying a plate that had what looked like a sandwich. I felt my stomach rumble once again and she skipped towards me, placing the plate in my hand. I looked at the fried egg sandwich and took my first bite. It was likely the best sandwich I had ever eaten. Carlisle and Alice were talking now so I figured I should pay attention.

"What about you?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"It was nothing I had ever felt before Carlisle. It was as if my entire spine was on fire. It reminded me of the pain Jane can inflict, and his weapon. It was dipped in something, whatever it was, it could cut through my skin like it was a humans." At this point I had to ask.

"Who is Jane?" I asked as I swallowed another bite. Both Alice and Carlisle stopped talking and turned to look at me incredulously as if I just preformed some magic trick. Alice leaned down close to me and place her hand on my knee.

"You could hear us?" She asked and I just nodded. She stood up and turned to look at Carlisle before he walked towards the bookshelves and began to rifle through books again. I was confused so I stood up and looked at Alice.

"Why are you surprised? It's not like you were talking quietly.." I asked, placing the sandwich down on the desk. Part of me knew it from the reaction they had but I didn't want to believe it.

"Bella, only a vampire would have heard us talking like that…" Before I could say anything however, a sound caused both Alice and Carlisle to jump up. Something wasn't right. They both walked towards the door, quicker than a human but not too fast, so I followed the best I could. As I moved down the hallways and towards the back door a ringing phone caught my attention. I wasn't concerned however as I managed to go out the door to find Jasper, Emmett and Adam walking back up looking somewhat tired. Carlisle walked past me and back into the house to get the phone as I walked up behind Alice.

"What happened Adam?" Esme asked as he looked back behind him. He didn't answer before Emmett spoke up.

"You would not believe what we came across when we got to Bellas place." He said as he looked past Alice for a moment before. I felt my heart drop right then, I hope Charlie was okay, I hoped that the man was dead and not up and roaming around. As all the fears I could possibly have rushed through my head, I was vaguely aware that Carlisle had walked up to the group again.

"I have a good idea. It was the Quileute Tribe on the phone. They want to set up a meeting tomorrow on neutral ground to discuss the events of today. They even requested Bella came along." He looked at me, followed by every other member of the Cullens. Alice stepped forward and put her arm around me in a protective manner.

"No! I do not want her around those mutts!" She said, and I was almost insulted by the way she referred to them as mutts, they were just people. And why would they want to meet with the Cullens, there was no way they knew the big secret did they? I could still feel Alice holding me and if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have had the bravery to say what I did.

"Count me in."

* * *

**A/N - Another chapter in the books, Thanks for the wonderful feedback I have gotten, I hope to keep things moving at a good pace. I have also toyed with the idea of splitting this story into two or maybe max 3 different parts as I have ALOT of ideas to get me that far. Ill need to consult with my board of governors! Which is just a 8 ball that will answer yes or no. Or not today. I don't know! Anyways, dont forget to Favorite/Follow/Review, I love getting that little ding when someone new or someone old lets me know!**

**-Until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Well its been awhile, I know that and I apologize for the delay! Just been surprisingly busy lately but had a strike of inspiration and now I have another chapter of this and my Harry Potter story in the works! Woo! Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far, its really helped me get in the right state of mind for this and if it wasn't for everyone one of you I wouldnt have wanted to go this far. Its as much my story as it is all of yours so once again thanks!**

* * *

"Im sorry sir. Reese was Killed in Action." His voice trembled slightly while he spoke. His eyes turned away and he was looking at the ground now. I felt a surge of anger for only a moment before it subsided, There was no point in getting worked up over another dead man, in-fact, His death meant only one of two things happened. Either the Cullens defeated him, which would be quite the feat, even for Vampires. That was what his gift was tailored for. Or Isabella was finally tapping into her power which, if true, was a something that made even me feel something in this blackened heart. I turned to look down the hallway before sighing and turning to face the Captain.

"Too bad for Reese. Keep everything low key for now and I will let you know the next move." He bowed his head slightly before turning on his heels and walking down the hallway. The men looked at me as if I was some sort of king, or a god. I don't believe in that nonsense. When I was just a boy, it fascinated me, Kings and Queens, Gods and Men. Now, Well now was a different story, After seeing what the other side had to offer I decided to believe in the Monsters instead.

"Getting philosophical are we Raz?" The female voice echoed in my head. Oracle, What did I tell you about listening in on me? "My apologies sir, But I just wanted you to know the Vampires and the Shape-shifters are gathering in the forest tomorrow afternoon, also there is another creature, A monster on the outskirts of Forks that we have no previous records of." Alright, Leave me to my thoughts.

Well, At least this weekend will be interesting.

* * *

I could feel the cool embrace circling me as I fell deeper and deeper. Let me fall, I said. I felt safe, I felt happy. Then I opened my eyes. Alice had her eyes closed and for a moment I thought she just might be sleeping but then she opened her eyes and all I could do was stare at the golden brown eyes looking down at me. I couldn't quite remember where we were so I turned my head slightly and glanced around the room. My room actually.

"Alice…" I mumbled and looked up into those eyes once more. "How did I get home?"

"You don't remember?" She asked scrunching up her eyebrows in a way that made me forget what I asked in the first place. "I carried you here silly!" She smiled a wide smile and my memories from the day before flooded back to me. Including what I agreed to, in joining the Cullens in their meeting with the Quileute tribe. I smiled up at her before she disappeared from me in a flash. Before I had a chance to even register what was going on, there was a knock on my door and it swung open slightly.

"Bells!" Charlie beamed and pushed the door open more. "I didn't hear you come in last night!" He walked over to the bed and sat down. I looked around the room, hoping that wherever Alice was hiding, Charlie wouldn't find her. I don't know if I could explain that one to him right now.

"Yeah sorry, We were pretty quiet. Sorry about yesterday by the way, I know that you were looking forward to seeing Billy and Jacob." I ran my fingers over the bedding for a moment as Charlie smiled.

"Oh don't worry about that Kiddo. Billy called me and told me Jake was feeling sick so they couldn't come up this way yesterday anyways. I did however go down to the reservation and watched the game with Billy." He turned his head away from me and looked at the open door for a moment before he turned his head and looked at me again. He seemed to be considering something.

"If your free today, I am going down to the Reservation again today, And I know that Billy is looking forward to seeing you.." Uh-oh. How was I going to deal with that one.

"I don't know Dad, I did have some plans with Alice and her family today, but maybe a little later?" He smiled that eye crinkling smile he had stood up from the bed.

"You have been spending a good deal of time with the Cullens, Maybe that Cullen boy.. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Edward. You got an eye on him Bells?" It was a serious question now and I could see it in his eyes but I could only laugh, out loud. Wrong Cullen dad.

"No, no no no. Not him no." I looked past Charlie and for a moment caught a glimpse of honey brown eyes looking back at me through a crack in the closet door. "That's not it at all, I just like spending time with them Dad." He seemed pleased with that answer and nodded his head. He walked towards the door and was about to walk through before pausing and looking back at me.

"Alright Bella, try to make it down today, barring any sort of serious incident, I should be down there all day. I'll see you later." He walked out the door and I let out a sigh, that was close. I got out of bed and began to walk towards the closet before the door opened again and I stopped like a deer in the headlights. Charlie looked at me with a confused look on his face for a moment before he reached into his pocket and produced a key. It looked like a car key.

"I almost forgot. I signed out the car from the impound lot for a few days until we can get you a car of your own. Take care of it and make sure it comes back in the same condition as I gave it to you." I was stunned. He got me a car? Next thing I knew I threw my arms around him in a hug. I could feel him holding me and returning the hug. When I finally let go Charlie ran his hand across his neck. "Wow Bells, where did you get that kind of strength?" He didn't wait around for a response before walking away and closing the door. I held the keys in my hand for a moment before I felt the cool touch of Alice as she ran her hand down my arm until it was connected with my hand. I turned to look at her and she leaned in close.

"You are going to be driving me home miss daisy." She kissed me on the cheek and was out the window before I had a chance to respond, or even think for that matter. I shook my head for a moment and could still feel the cool touch of her hand in mine and the touch of her lips against my cheek. As much as I loved the feeling, that girl was too good at teasing me. I walked over to the dresser and began routing through for the clothes I would be wearing today.

45 minutes later and I was finally ready to go out. I walked down the stairs and found Alice sitting on the counter beside the front door, she had her legs crossed and a bored expression on her face. She leapt off the counter when I reached the bottom of the stairs and I looked at my watch, It was 11am now and we had agreed to meet with the rest of the family at noon before we went to the meeting place at 12:30. That gave us an hour.

"I want to show you something, come with me." She looped her arm through mine and we walked out the front door, The cruiser wasn't in the driveway so Charlie had left sometime while I was showering. What did sit in the driveway however was a large red truck that looked to have driven straight out of the 50s. A smile crossed my face at least a mile wide. Alice on the other hand wasn't as convinced as me.

"Seriously? That hunk of junk?" I released her arm and walked over to the beast of a truck. I was still smiling as I ran my hand across the hood of the truck. I could feel the scrapes and dings from years of use. This truck had history, just like me. It had been through a lot. I could see it driving off the lot the day it was made, its years of travelling down highways all across the country, the rain, the snow, the moon and the sun. All of it took its toll on the truck and now it was mine.

"Don't say that about my truck. It has character." I was aware of her eyes following my movements and when I turned around, she turned her head quickly and I was sure that if she could blush she would have right then. I smiled and began to feel the blood rushing to my cheeks now, No fair Bella, you finally got that reaction out of her and you blush!

"Well it would take way too long for that.. bucket.. to make it where I want to take you so we are going to run!" Alice was standing directly in front of me now and before I had a chance to react she pulled me onto her back and we were off running through the trees. The wind whipping through my hair and the scenery whipping past me set my stomach on edge. I closed my eyes as tight as I could and I could feel the uneasiness subside and when I opened them again to see why the feeling was subsiding and I could see.

"Whoa.." Was all I could say. I could see us moving through the trees as if we were going at a leisurely pace. I could make out the blades of the grass and the bugs trying to hop out of the way. The leaves that didn't have time to be ruffled as Alice ran. The vision only lasted a moment before everything blurred out again and I got queasy. What was happening to me? This vision, that whole incident yesterday morning? Something was changing inside of me and I could feel it.

"Here we go." Alice said as we came to a stop in the brush. I got off her back and wiped my hands off on my pants, getting the non-existent dust off of me. Alice smiled at me and I looked up and around but all I could see was trees and rocks. I was about to ask what I'm looking for but she held out her hand and I took it without hesitation. I knew with her I would be safe, we walked through the trees before coming to a large clearing. The sun was shining brightly and it was reflecting off of her skin. I could feel the blood rushing to my face; she looked so absolutely gorgeous I didn't even realize that there was anything else in this clearing. There was something though.

"Alice.. I" I didn't have the words to describe it. Sitting in the middle of this beautiful clearing was a blanket and on the blanket was a picnic basket. She wanted us to have a picnic out here? On a day like today? "I don't know what to say!" I really didn't.

"Say you will join me!" Alice said in a cheery voice as she skipped towards the blanket and sat down with a soft thud. I stood still, not at all sure if I could move or if this was some dream. I closed my eyes as tight as I could, fearing that when I opened them, it would be. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes to find Alice standing mere inches from me. She leaned forward and once again I felt like my heart had stopped completely but I wouldn't have cared, her cool lips pressed against mine and it was like my whole world exploded. She was so soft but her lips felt like marble, it was a feeling I had never experienced in my life. It felt like an eternity before she pulled away and I felt my heart start beating again.

".." I didn't know what to say. I knew my face was redder than a cherry but I don't think I could have been happier in that one moment then any moment in my lifetime. I opened my eyes and Alice was still standing close to me but back a little than before. She was smiling widely, almost as much as I was when I saw her smiling. I grabbed her by the hand now and lead the way towards the blanket. A couple of times I thought we had lost track of time but the food was good and I couldn't help but smile the entire time I was sitting with her. Eventually however, it was time to go.

It was a quick run with me hanging on Alices back and we found ourselves standing in a clearing, with about 15 minutes before we were supposed to be meeting with the Quileute tribe. We were only there for a moment before Carlisle and Esme arrived followed closely behind by Jasper and Emmett. I was waiting for Adam and Serena to come out of the forest as well but Jasper followed my eye line and then shook his head.

"They aren't coming, Adam tends to set them on edge. It's better for everyone involved so he decided to stay back." He turned back as Rosalie stepped out of the trees behind Emmett and placed a hand on his back as Jasper walked over to me and Alice. "Don't worry; they just want to talk about what happened yesterday." He spoke and I began to feel much more relaxed.

"I still don't know why she should be here." Alice said, not looking at anyone in particular as she talked. I felt for her hand and gripped it tight and she seemed to relax slightly. She looked me in the eyes and for a moment I felt like she was trying to tell me something without saying it but I wasn't psychic so I didn't know. "If one of those smelly-"

"Alice, she is going to be okay. All of us are here and it won't take but a moment or two for Adam and Serena to get here. She will be safe." Jasper said as he and the rest of the Cullens turned towards something in the bushes. I was about to ask what was going on but I didn't need to, as a man began to walk out of the forest, the first thing I noticed was that he was only wearing a pair of cut-off jeans. Next was that he had a very large circular tattoo on his upper left arm. He had tanned skin and his hair was cropped short. He had a very serious look on his face as he approached Carlisle.

"Carlisle." He spoke in a deep voice as he scanned the rest of the Cullens. I noticed as a few more people walked out of the forest, all of the boys were dressed the same and one girl who was wearing a shirt but also short cut-offs also. "This is Miss Swan?" He asked as he turned towards me. He took a step towards me but before he took a second, Alice stood in front of me in a defensive manner. She was crouched slightly and I could have sworn I heard her growl. Some of the people on the other side began to bounce on their feet, like they were getting ready for something. Some of them smiled and others seemed to get even more serious. I looked at the girl who was just staring at me slightly perplexed.

"Okay guys, we should just take a breath.." Carlisle said as he took a step forward. The man turned to the rest of the Quileutes and with just a cold stare everyone stopped what they were doing. He turned to face me again as Carlisle looked over at Alice, who definitely did not relax in the slightest. He looked into my eyes and held out his hand.

"I am Sam Uley, Your dad is a good friend." I was about to walk over and shake his hand but Alice wouldn't let me past. I took the hint and nodded at Sam, at least some acknowledgement. He seemed to take notice of the situation and nodded back. "Then let us get to business then. We asked you down here to talk to you about the situation that took place yesterday and more specifically the fact that you have a human amongst you."

"I remember the agreement we made with your ancestors. She is here of her own free will." Carlisle said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Bella will be with us as long as she wants to be." Sam turned to look at me with a curious expression before turning to look at Carlisle again.

"That remains to be seen. Although I fear there may be a bigger problem than that at the moment. There was a creature of unknown origin inside Forks yesterday and more importantly, he attacked Bella Swan. He was killed before he could be questioned but the concern was raised that there may be more like this attacker out there." He walked towards the rest of the group and looked amongst each of the Quileutes. There was some mumblings from them but Sam continued to talk. "They might be here specifically for Bella or they could finally be coming out because of the Cullens."

Alice and Emmett both growled loudly in unison. Sam turned to face them as did Carlisle.

"Bullshit." Emmett said and Rose nodded in agreement. "That dead bastard had nothing to do with us mutt." Jasper was trying to keep everyone calm but it didn't seem to be doing much. I, on the other hand, could have been sitting in a hot tub and wouldn't have been able to feel calmer. Sam turned from calm to pissed in a second. He leaned forward slightly as if he was about to pounce at Emmett but that would be stupid, especially on his part. Emmett was a vampire, it's not like a human could beat a Vam- I didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as one of the boys in the back looked like he exploded and standing in his place was a very large gray wolf. Then more explosions and more wolves joined in. Sam was the only one who hadn't exploded yet. The Cullens, specifically Alice, Surrounded me to protect me.

"Are you kidding me? Werewolves?" I heard myself saying it but I don't remember even thinking that. I heard a chuckle and assumed it was from Emmett but now was not the time for that. Carlisle continued to stand at the lead and he put his hand up trying to signal for peace. Sam turned away from him however, and took a deep breath. The wolves didn't take a step towards us however but began barking and whining all around the clearing.

"It's not what your leech over there said. There is something approaching." Sam tried to keep calm while he talked but it wasn't working. He suddenly began to shake violently then he himself exploded and standing in his place was a very large black wolf. All of the wolves and the Cullens turned towards some sound that I couldn't hear. Everything got very quiet and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the wind whistling through the trees. Once again I was caught off guard by movement through the trees. It was a man wearing all black and carrying a weapon. Then another, and another, four men in all moved out of the trees with their weapons pointed at the occupants. Two more bodies moved through the forest not dressed like the four commandos. One was a woman with her hair tied back in a tight ponytail and a pair of glasses on her face. She was carrying a clipboard. The man who was walking with her was wearing a suit that looked to be out of the 80s with his sleeves rolled up and everything.

"I got alluv 'em from that far back. Extra points love." The retro guy said, his thick accent sounds Irish. He doesn't seem fazed at all by the fact there are wolves and vampires standing in the clearing. He rubbed his hand across his chin before running it through his slicked back hair. Seriously, It looked like he walked out of an old 80s movie. The woman had a very serious look on her face as she wrote something down on the clipboard before looking up at us.

"Carmichael. Shut up." Another man was moving behind the retro guy, I could hear his feet pressing into the earth as he approached. "Jennifer, please tell the men to lower the weapons. We aren't here for violence. Carmichael, Let the shifters go now." The woman named Jennifer nodded her head and began speaking in a language I didn't understand. The Retro guy apparently named Carmichael looked disappointed and released his balled fist.

"Do you smell that?" I heard Jasper whisper to Emmett who grunted in response.

"So what could possibly be going on down here?" The leader asked and he finally stepped into a place where I could see him. That's when I felt my world crash down around me. I recognized him, it was him. The man from all those years ago, the one who I didn't believe existed.

"Is that Isabella Swan?" He said, and everything around me turned black and I fell.

* * *

**A/N2: Thanks for reading! Dont forget to review and let me know what you think of it. If you liked it dont forget to Favorite/Follow for more updates!**

**-Until Next Time**


End file.
